Better Days
by FriendsWithTheMonster
Summary: Sidelined by an injury, Riley's forced to watch her best friend, Cena, be terrorized by the Nexus and the one man she can't stand leading the assault. Taking matters into her own hands, things suddenly become more complex than she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Little Riley MacIntyre

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Riley.**_

**Summary: Riley MacIntyre has been sidelined by an injury. She is forced to watch her best friend, John Cena, be terrorized by the Nexus and the one man she can't stand is leading the assault. Riley takes matters into her own hands as things suddenly become more complicated than even she could have imagined.**

**Better Days**

**Chapter 1: Little Riley MacIntyre**

"Fucking Wade Barrett again!"

Riley MacIntyre sat backstage as the man in question had just so rudely interrupted the scheduled Bret Hart and Undertaker match. He wanted to do something drastic and no one, except the Undertaker, was even trying to stop him. Riley had never liked the way Wade Barrett barged into her life, into her wrestling the way he had, beating up on her friends.

When the Undertaker had him by the neck she was on the edge of her seat, she never hid her hatred for the British asshole, not even to his face. She was praying he'd go down but once again he had managed to turn the tables and stood with the Undertaker on his shoulders, ready to let Justin Gabriel finish him off from the top rope.

"Roll dammit!" Riley stood up and screamed at the screen she was watching the match on getting more and more pissed off with every failed attempt to take the Nexus out.

She had seen many a man get taken out by Justin Gabriel and his stupid flip thing off the top rope, she didn't even care to learn the name, she just knew it was stupid, and so was he. She didn't much care for Justin Gabriel, dumb little shit disturber that he was.

Riley sat back down, cradling her sore arm, as the man behind her let out a chuckle.

"Fuck off Cena! That's how he's going to take you out in about fifteen fucking minutes!"

John Cena rolled his eyes at her. He was bigger than most of the Nexus guys, at least in a fair fight environment.

"Mac come on. It's a 5-on-5, I'm not going down that easily." John replied calmly, he was bigger than most of the Nexus guys, everyone except Wade Barrett.

"Whatever, I don't get how you can just sit there and accept the fact that Nexus is fucking picking you guys apart one by one and you're making very little progress in kicking their asses." Riley shook her head, calming down slightly.

Riley shifted her arm slightly, the pain in her shoulder becoming too much for her to handle after her outburst. It wasn't that she had re-injured her shoulder, it was just that she kept getting excited and forgetting she was supposed to not throw her arm around like it was dead weight.

"Now look, you've gone and hurt yourself again Mac." John chuckled, knowing full well she was still supposed to be wearing her shoulder sling.

If it hadn't of been for Alicia Fox tearing the ligament in her shoulder a few weeks back, she would have been in the 900th episode, wrestling away like her best friend John Cena, maybe even having her turn at Wade Barrett and his high horse. Instead, she got to watch from behind the scenes as Nexus wrecked everything once again.

Lately all she found herself wanting was for Wade Barrett to mind his own god damn business and leave Cena and his buddies alone. They were rookies, they should stay at the bottom of the food chain and work their way up like other rookies. God forbid he actually get the message they were trying to send him to get out of the way, stupid ugly gorilla.

"Mac don't worry about it. Settle your butt down, let your shoulder get better and watch the big boys play with big boy toys, okay?"

Riley rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the chair she was using. Soon enough she would get to watch her best friend John Cena march his way into the ring, join up with four of his WWE buddies and take on the five remaining Nexus members, hopefully kicking their asses good. It didn't matter how they were taken out to her, as long as they eventually understood that they were no longer welcome on Raw, at least not while they continued to cause destruction wherever their stupid Nexus feet walked.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley stood behind the entryway waiting for John to join her after he was eliminated. Seconds earlier he was pinned and eliminated from the match leaving Randy Orton alone against the remaining Nexus, Justin Gabriel had taken her friend out with the same move Riley had warned him about earlier, shocker John didn't listen.

"Good job Cena, I'm so glad you completely ignored me once again!" She scolded him. He simply shook his head at her, set his arm around her tiny shoulders and forced her to walk with him to the locker room.

She ducked out of his grasp as he entered the locker room, then she turned on her heel and headed right back to where she was standing just minutes before. She got back to her spot just in time to see the Viper pinned by Wade Barrett himself, she had missed the part where Randy RKOed the other remaining Nexus members. Riley growled at the outcome of the match. Once again Nexus was crowding her vibe and she was clearly not happy.

"Fucking Nexus pricks." She mumbled, seeing Barrett walk up the ramp, right towards her in his stupid little Speedo that he liked to called his outfit.

When Riley wrestled, she wore tight black spandex short shorts and a simple tight black t-shirt with a picture of a bright red apple on it, it was a cheesy symbol seeing as her wrestling name was Mac. It made sense to her.

Riley glared at Wade Barrett as he marched up the ramp and right towards her exact position. She knew he was purposely going to come right at her, he always had to say something to her.

Riley remained leaning against the wall, looking up at Wade Barrett. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her and twice her size yet somehow she remained unafraid. She glared at him as he stood in front of her. He simply smirked at her, knowing what he did to her.

"When are you going to get the hint Barrett?" She asked, starting the verbal attack.

"Little Riley MacIntyre can't stand the Nexus. I get it. I don't care."

Riley pushed herself off the wall and stood at her full height, standing up to him, her eyes were level with his chest. She reached her sore shoulder up and poked him in the collarbone as hard as she could muster with her injury. It wasn't much but her finger hit the right spot. Wade let out a small grunt as he stepped back slightly, not wanting to let her know she was really too weak to move him.

He regained his stance and stared down at her, knowing exactly which shoulder bothered her, he had watched her original injury happen, desperately wanting her to be okay but not letting anyone know that he might have felt someone sorry for her. She was an amazing wrestler, good-looking too.

It wasn't that he had a soft spot for her, he certainly didn't it was just that he hated to see a talented little girl hurt because her opponent had taken a cheap shot at her. He in fact loved to see her wrestle, he could tell she cared about what she did, anyone could see it in the way she moved. She was by far the smallest girl size wise but her personality was easily the largest, in the ring and out of the ring.

Riley reached up and tried to shove him with her palm, again using the bad shoulder. He didn't let her have that one, not moving an inch.

"If I had two good shoulders, I'd kick you in the ass so hard you'd see my toes wiggle through your mouth." She threatened, her jaw clenched.

"You bloody well know I'd enjoy that too much."

And with that, he was gone. Riley despised him. She tried so hard to get him to back off and intimidate him but in the end, he rejected any lame attempt she threw at him. Sure she could get under Justin Gabriel's skin easily but he wasn't the leader of the Nexus, he was in fact her size. He was smaller and more easily irritated by the tiny brunette that called herself Mac when she wrestled.

Justin Gabriel was the only Nexus member that she even remotely measured up to. They were about the same height, he was obviously built bigger than she was but he was a man. If she ever had a chance to wrestle Gabriel though, she'd fight harder than anyone ever fought before.

Shrugging her unpleasant confrontation with Wade Barrett off, Riley held her head high as she made her way back to the locker room where John Cena had disappeared. She threw open the door and growled loudly, catching the attention of the few guys who had remained in the locker room, John standing in the middle of the room pulling on his clean clothes.

"Maybe you should leave them alone Mac!" John called out, his eyes remaining focused on his shirt, not even bothering to look at her.

"Seriously! How are you not pissed off to the point of wanting to bash his skull in with a fucking hammer?" Riley asked back.

Randy Orton was paying attention to her now, he couldn't possibly ignore her. She was standing in the middle of the 'big boys' locker room as she called it, yelling about the Nexus leader. Randy could see her irritation easily. She never did hide her feelings towards people.

Chris Jericho just watched Riley silently as John finished with his shirt. Chris just stared, always entertained when Riley came around.

"I believe it's called self restraint, maybe you should try it sometime." John chuckled, finally turning around to face her.

"Maybe you _should_ quit picking fights with Barrett." Randy added, trying to get Riley to stay out of trouble, even though he knew it would never happen, Riley's middle name was trouble.

"As long as the Nexus pricks still walk around thinking they own the place, I will not stop picking fights with fucking Wade Barrett!"

"Fine Mac but don't say I didn't warn you." Randy shrugged her off as if she didn't even bother him.

The Viper constantly worried she'd end up at the receiving end of one of Nexus' attacks, a good five guys against the tiny girl. Sure it would be entertaining and Riley wouldn't go down without a fight but he knew she was no match for five guys, even if she claimed she did.

Riley stood in silence, ignoring their pleas to be civil to the nexus. She waited for John to make a move away from his locker. They had plans to grab food on the way back to their hotel and she wasn't about to let him ditch her. John set his arm back around her shoulders and forced her to walk alongside him as they made their way out of the locker room and then out of the arena all together, the Nexus forgotten if only for a few moments.

_Review? Good, bad? Keep Going?_


	2. Chapter 2: Big Mouth, Little Girl

**Better Days**

**Chapter 2: Big Mouth, Little Girl**

After a nice quick dinner out, John Cena and Riley MacIntyre walked up towards the front entrance of the hotel they were staying at. Riley actually had a smile on her face and was talking about something other than her hatred for the Nexus, much to John's surprise. This was the girl John liked to be around, the fun loving, daring, adventurous girl he knew and adored, not the anger filled bitch that did nothing but complain about the Nexus.

Riley took his hand with her good arm and skipped ahead of him, tugging on his arm to get him to move faster, all she wanted to do was to get to the hotel and fast. She just wanted him to hurry up and get inside, it was humid out and she was hot and sticky. Riley never really did like heat, summer being her least favourite season. All she could think about was the cool air inside her hotel room, which she was sharing with John.

"You know what I love about you Mac?" John asked, she glanced back at him and smiled her beautiful girl smile.

She relaxed a little and slowed down, letting John catch up. The two of them were walking side by side now.

"Maybe I do, but I'd certainly love to hear it from your lips." She winked, actually acting like a sweet girl.

"You piss off the biggest, meanest guy you can find and then when you're not around him, you turn into the biggest girl ever." He remarked.

Riley gave him a shrug. She knew that while she was inside the arena she had nothing but anger to show and for good reason. She was not happy about anything that happened inside the arena, not since her shoulder was wrecked and she was sidelined. Not since Wade Barrett and his crew of clowns showed up. She knew that in order to keep her friends, she had to revert back to her normal, calm self whenever she could. John adored when she was just a normal girl, not hating on the Nexus every free second she had.

"Barrett's not the biggest, meanest guy I can find."

And just as quickly as she stopped, she started talking about him once again.

"Damn Mac, there goes my night." John rolled his eyes in amusement.

He wasn't necessarily bothered by her constant complaints about the Nexus, he just preferred when she talked about her life or things she liked, the simple conversation. He knew that deep down inside of her cold, black heart, she didn't hate Wade Barrett as much as she said she did. The sweet girl he knew could never hate anyone that much.

"Sorry." She dropped her head in embarrassment. She knew he didn't always want to hear about her Nexus banter but she just couldn't help it sometime, Wade Barrett just pissed her off so much.

"But," John looked at her with a smirk, "if Barrett's _not_ the biggest, meanest guy you can find, who is?"

"My dad." She grinned, and then she burst into laughter.

John pulled on her arm and she moved towards him. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, her head dangling near his lower back. She squealed with delight as he carried her quickly into the hotel. It was definitely better than the snail pace he was walking at before.

John pushed the front door open and stepped inside the lobby. He made his way into the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor, her fists barely making any impact on his back as she flailed and attempted to punch him. Her laughter filled the empty elevator with ease.

She kicked her feet back and forth as the elevator door opened on the seventh floor and John stepped out, instantly spotting an obstacle down the hall. Riley felt his arms tense up as he continued to hold onto her legs, she knew something was up.

John slowly sauntered down the hall, trying to get Riley to stop flailing but she had her mind set on finding out why John was suddenly anxious and she had a good feeling as to why. She pinched at his skin, clawed at his clothes, grabbing anything she could as she flailed her feet, almost kicking him in the face. When John stopped walking, Riley immediately stopped her movements and let her body go limp, her sore shoulder hurting her slightly more now that it was being hung over her head.

"What you got there Cena?" Barrett asked, amusement dripping off every word.

It was a rare sight to Wade; Riley not being able to hit him or glare at him. He quite enjoyed her vulnerable position, that is, until she opened her mouth.

"Barrett I swear to fucking god I will kill you!" Riley yelled at him, now being able to actually see him. John just let out a chuckle, still holding onto her, not daring to let go.

"Is that little Riley MacIntyre? Bloody hell I didn't realize she was that little."

"Light on the shoulder too." John joked, trying to remain civil with his enemy.

John never liked what the Nexus was doing but that didn't stop him from being civil outside of the arena, a concept Riley never really cared to grasp.

"Cena I swear to god if you don't put me down I'll-"

"I'd say your hardly in a position to make threats MacIntyre."

"Shut your god damn fucking bitch ass mouth you ugly motherfucker!" Riley yelled, still in the middle of the seventh floor hallway, dangling over John Cena's shoulders.

John flipped Riley over and set her on the floor in front of him, his hand squeezing her good shoulder tight enough so that it hurt if she moved even just an inch. As much as he tried to keep Riley from physically trying to hurt him, she couldn't stop the glare or her verbal assault which a few more wrestlers were becoming witnesses too lately.

"You have a big mouth for such a little girl." Wade Barrett remarked, Riley growled at him.

"Look Barrett, we'll just be on our merry little way now." John broke in, afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold her back much longer.

John pushed Riley forward, Riley growling and glaring at Wade the entire time it took for them to pass him. She was free when Wade had disappeared down the hall completely; John stopped walking when he approached their hotel room door. Riley dug into her pockets and pulled out the room key, opening the door with ease.

"Seriously Mac, maybe you should make peace with the guy." John stated.

"Why?"

"Well it'd be easier on a lot of people if you two were at least civil to each other. No offense but I'm getting tired of holding you back all the time."

"Why don't you just let me go at him then?"

"Just be civil, please?"

"So you want me to make the first move?" Riley questioned, pushing her way into the bedroom and flopping on her bed.

"Ladies first, right Mac?"

Riley remained silent and watched him as he sat on the edge of his own bed, across the room. She hated it when he got like that, all quiet and logical. Stupid John Cena, always had to make sense.

"Mac," He called, "You know I'm right."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You don't get to play that card. I'm always right, not you, you're never right and you know it, do you know why that is? Because you're a man!"

John just chuckled at her before wandering into the bathroom, leaving Riley on her bed by herself. Riley groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She shut her eyes, seeing the arrogant Wade Barrett smirking at her. She really didn't like the guy. She laid still, in the dark of the hotel room and waited for sleep to envelope her.


	3. Chapter 3: Stomach Pains

Well thanks to Liza MMX and MMGRocker for the reviews on the first chapter, really appreciated.

**Better Days**

**Chapter 3: Stomach Problems**

Riley stood backstage, watching and waiting for John Cena to finish off his match against Justin Gabriel. So far John had been doing okay, not really giving into Gabriel's acrobatics but not really showing the Nexus kid who owned the ring. Riley was leaning against the wall, her stomach had been bothering her since she had woken up early that morning but she hadn't said a word to anyone.

She would never tell anyone. It was the way Riley had always been. The only reason she was sidelined from her shoulder injury was because anyone who was watching her match could easily see that her shoulder was not right.

Alicia Fox had been the one to ease up, Riley seemed to continue to fight with the same ferocity as before she hurt her shoulder. Eventually Riley took the match, Fox not wanting to actually hurt the poor girl anymore than she already had.

She clenched her jaw, fighting off another sharp pain in her stomach as she watched John slowly made his way backstage and meet her with a big bear hug. He had been victorious over Gabriel and Riley was thankful for that.

She threw on a smile, her teeth grinding against eachother, and patted him on the back as he let her go from the bear hug. She didn't say a word to him for fear that the sharp shooting pain in her stomach would be conveyed into the tone of her voice. She stood there, not moving a muscle, not saying a word, that is until Wade Barrett walked up and stood behind her, leaning his head down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Little Riley MacIntyre, you going to show me what you got tonight or is your shoulder still sore?" He asked, setting his hand on her hip.

Riley winced slightly and shut her eyes, wishing the pain would go away. When he didn't let go of her hip, she shifted her hips and moved out of his grasp.

"Sure Barrett." She said, rather softly and without much attitude. She regained the position she was in, the position that caused her the least amount of pain.

Wade's eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. Sure it was nice that she was being quiet but at the same time, it was weird. She wasn't being mean to him or angry at him, that had to mean something was up, something was going on with Riley. He stood up straight and looked at her. She had her good arm over her stomach, her hand resting just on her hip.

"You okay?" He asked, stepping around her to stand in front of her.

Riley was leaning one way, not in a comfortable looking way, in an awkward looking way. She was favouring one side, relieving the pressure she felt in her one side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, the strain clearly evident in her voice. Her eyes shut once again.

"Alright Little Mac, I hope you're watching how the big boys do it, maybe you could learn a little." He quipped, trying to get her to be nasty to him, it was far less eerie that way.

"Goodbye Barrett." She stated, watching him walk away from her.

As soon as he disappeared, Riley let out a low yelp. Her stomach was on fire and she had no idea why. She bent over slightly, trying to shift her position enough to relieve more pain. She shut her eyes and just listened as Randy's match with Wade started. She continued leaning against the wall, listening to John, Sheamus and Edge commentating.

She barely noticed Darren Young walk by her, she barely heard him yelling at Wade. Riley stood up, opened her eyes and watched the last few seconds of the match, Randy had RKOed not only Wade but Darren Young, Edge and Sheamus. Moments later, the guys all walked backstage, Wade lagging behind.

He met her eyes and could instantly see she was in a lot of pain. He could see the goosebumps on her skin and the sweat forming on her forehead. Riley hadn't even done anything and she was sweating, that obviously wasn't good, Wade just continued to watch her, praying she would make it back unscathed.

Riley ignored Wade and watched as Alicia Fox walked by her, that was her cue. In a few seconds, Riley was supposed to run out and meet the smack talking Fox in the ring and kick her ass, at least that was the plan. She turned around and watched as Wade stopped walking and held his stance steps behind her. She pushed herself away from the wall clumsily and tried to run out after Fox.

Riley's skin felt hot and she could feel the drops of sweat forming on her forehead. She was slow to start moving but once she hit the entryway and heard her intro music cut off Alicia Fox, she pulled herself together enough to make it through the entryway, blinking through the blurs.

Riley's heart was pounding, her forehead was hot and sweating and her stomach was killing her. She marched herself down the ramp, struggling to focus her eyes as she made her way towards the ring, stumbling more than a few times. Riley slowly, and less than gracefully, pulled herself into the ring and painfully made her way to her feet. She stood in front of Fox. Riley swayed slightly, her heart, if possible, was beating faster than when she first walked out.

"Wittle Riley MacIntyre," Fox smocked her, stepping closer to her, "You have some kind of guts coming out here after me."

"Look Fox!" Riley yelled back, she tried to nonchalantly lean to one side like she had done backstage but the pain didn't die down. She had to move her left foot in order to remain standing. "Someone here needs to teach you a lesson and I'm the one who's going to do it!"

Fox watched as Riley's feet lazily moved her body and backed her against the ropes. If not for the ropes, Riley would have been swaying a lot more. She leaned on the ropes for stability and grabbed the top one, her knuckles were white from the force she was using to hold herself upright, not wanting to collapse in front of the crowd.

Wade Barrett's eyes were glued on Riley now. Never had he ever seen her lean against the ropes like that. He swore he was the only one who even noticed her leaning. He stepped towards the entryway, preparing himself to distract Fox if need be. He wasn't afraid to protect her if he had too.

Fox was _supposed_ to hate her but at that moment, she took a step towards Riley and dropped her mean girl Alicia Fox attitude. Clearly there was something wrong with the usually high energy Mac. Riley reluctantly let go of the ropes and stepped forward, trying to muster up enough strength to do what she was supposed to, not that she could even remember what that was now.

As soon as Riley tried to take another step, pulling herself completely away from the ropes, her leg gave out and she fell to the mat. Suddenly laying down on the cool mat felt really good against her burning skin.

Fox dropped to her knees and turned her over, leaving Riley on her back, her eyelids fluttering open and shut. Riley's head rolled to one side and her gaze fell towards the ramp where the last thing she saw before blacking out was a giant yellow 'N' and the leader of the group running towards the ring.

Wade jumped into the ring and gently pushed Fox away from Riley's limp body. Scooping her up in his arms, Wade turned around, Fox holding the ropes apart so he could easily slip through without hurting Riley anymore. He made his way back towards the ramp, spotting John Cena standing in the entryway in shock. Riley's arms hung limply away from her body, her head tilted backwards over Wade's arm. Her legs looked like dead weight, just dangling, moving slightly as Wade moved.

Wade's eyes met up with John Cena's as he marched passed Riley's best friend and right towards the medical room. John was walking briskly just a step behind Wade. Neither guy wanted to abandon Riley, especially when she was in so much pain.

Unfortunately, both men were left behind as the paramedics loaded Riley into the back of the ambulance and took off.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Hands

**Better Days**

**Chapter 4: Holding Hands**

John sat next to the hospital bed that held Riley's tiny, pale frame. He had been holding her hand since she had gotten out of surgery, quite a lengthy procedure had to be performed. John's eyes moved towards the sounds that were just outside the door, he anticipated another visitor. The door opened quietly and in walked Wade Barrett, who stepped into the room and sat down on the opposite side of Riley.

Wade looked at the pale Riley and shivered. He had never seen anyone look so ghastly, nonetheless the spunky little Riley MacIntyre that irritated him to no end.

"She okay?" He questioned.

Wade would have been at the hospital at the same time as John but Alicia Fox had pulled him off to the side and wanted to speak to him. She didn't totally understand what had happened, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Fox didn't mean to hurt her. Wade had assured her it wasn't her fault.

"Her appendix burst." John said quietly, not showing how scared he was.

"Wow. That's terrible." Wade said, matching the quietness in his voice.

"Well if that wasn't enough, the poison from her appendix bursting leaked into her blood stream and caused blood poisoning. She's stable now but she could easily have died." John stated, his thumb running over her tiny, white knuckles.

"Ouch." Wade remarked and leaned closer to the bed, his elbows resting on the edge of it. He had never been that close to Riley without her yelling at him or trying to hurt him. She looked rather peaceful.

"I can't believe I wasn't right there." John shook his head, clearly angry with himself for not seeing the signs.

"Nah Cena, don't be so hard on yourself."

John stared at him. Sure Wade had been right by the entryway but why. Normally he would have brushed right by Riley, maybe a few verbal threats, but nonetheless he would have been on his merry way.

"Why were you right there?" John asked, not necessarily mad but just curious as to why Riley's enemy was the one to pick her up and not her best friend.

"Cena she was way off her normal self. She didn't yell at me, swear at me or try to be a bigger man than me. That doesn't sit well with someone who's used to being irritated by a girl half his size."

"Fair enough." John smirked.

"And the way she was standing. She looked uncomfortable, and she had her hand across her stomach."

"You noticed that?"

"Like I said, it was eerie when she wasn't being a bloody witch to me."

Silence fell between the two of them as Wade reached out and grabbed her free hand and held it inside his own. The two men just sat and watched her breathe. Moments later, Riley's index finger in the hand that John was holding began to twitch slightly. John sat up straight and waited, he was slightly excited to see her move her own body.

Wade's lips twisted into a smile as Riley's eyes fluttered open and she immediately pulled her hand away from his grip, regretting it instantly as pain shot through her body. Her stomach still hurt but from the operation, not the burst appendix. Her shoulder was aching and her whole body felt weak.

"Fuck Barrett." She tried to yell but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Mac, he saved your life." John stated, standing up and brushing her hair away from her forehead. He relaxed a little bit and sat back down in his chair.

"Doesn't mean he gets to hold my fucking hand." Riley retorted, a slight glare towards Wade.

"Mac!" John sniped.

"Fuck Cena, what?"

He could see the irritation in her eyes. She had no idea what really happened, no idea who carried her out of the ring. John gave her a small smile and watched as she turned her head and looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"Relax Mac. You almost died. Your god damn appendix burst."

Riley shied away from John's irritated tone and looked back at Wade, finally meeting his eyes without the glare. Wade crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her, she didn't smile back but she also didn't snarl at him.

"If Wade didn't grab you when he did, you would have died from Sepsis."

"What's that?" Riley asked, shifting extremely carefully in the bed to get more comfortable. She settled into the bed, again favouring her one side. Wade smirked at her unknowingly.

"Blood poisoning."

Riley's eyes widened, Wade relaxed in his chair, watching as Riley settled down. Maybe he was accustomed to the loud, obnoxious Riley but he was starting to enjoy not being verbally assaulted and poked at.

"Thanks." Riley forced herself to say while she looked at Wade.

Wade nodded and John continued to talk, "Why don't you go back to sleep and focus on recovering, I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you."

With one final look at each man, Riley curled up in her hospital bed and closed her eyes. Instead of seeing the Wade Barrett that she hated, she saw him again, in the Nexus shirt, walking towards her. The only thing she remembered from her whole ordeal was him coming towards her, to carry her away.

She listened to her best friend converse with her enemy for a few more minutes before the meds kicked in again. Exhaustion took over her body and she happily subdued to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Owe it to You

**Better Days**

**Chapter 5: Owe It to You**

Days later, Riley drifting in and out of sleep, Wade wandered into his room on the Nexus bus and looked at her. She looked peaceful and happy with the slight smile on her face. He was quite curious as to what she was dreaming about that made her so happy.

Of course, if she was awake at the time of the decision, she would have gone with John Cena, putting up a fight to do so. Unfortunately, John didn't have a bus and therefore, no place for her to remain laying down in a bed, where the doctor had informed them that would be most beneficial for her recovery. John, without hesitation, agreed to let Wade take Riley. John had faith in the Nexus leader, he wasn't going to hurt her, he never intended to hurt her. Riley was the one who started the hostility first.

Wade looked at her, all curled up with his pillows, under his covers, wearing one of his t-shirts that John had picked out for her. He couldn't help but look at her. She looked different when she wasn't busy being his little enemy. She looked rather beautiful.

The journey to the next destination was a long one. Riley never would have known though, she was asleep for almost all of it, only getting out of the bed to use the bathroom, not even to eat.

Wade tore his eyes away from her and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past midnight and he was getting tired. Sure he had slept on the couch in the front part of the bus the last night but it had killed his back and was much too small for his larger frame. He figured since she was pretty much out cold he could sneak into his own bed and enjoy a comfortable mattress instead of a lumpy couch.

Wrong! As soon as his arm brushed against her elbow, she darted awake and leaned on her arms, her breathing heavy from the pain as well as anxiety. Riley's eyes turned cold and she glared at him, then she looked around the room, her glare instantly dropping to sadness.

"Where's Cena?" She asked, pulling the covers up higher, trying to remain warm.

"He's on his way to the next city." Wade answered softly, trying to keep his own voice calm in attempt to show her he wasn't going to harm her.

"You mean he left without me?" Her lips dropped to a frown and her eyes screamed disbelief. John would never leave without her.

"Well it was negotiated that you'd travel with us."

"Oh, so naturally you try to bed me." Riley's sadness lasted for a whole ten seconds, Wade didn't want her to turn into the typical, angry Riley.

"You're in my bed." He stated flatly, pointing to the comforter, giant Nexus symbols all over it.

Riley let the comforter drop to the bed as she sat and stared at him, trying to figure out his angle. She leaned towards him and looked at his face, moving her eyes down his body, trying to figure out how big of a threat to her he really was. She stopped thinking about it so much and looked back to meet his eyes.

"You let me have your bed?" She asked quietly, almost in shock.

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"Doctor said bed rest, Cena didn't have a bed in his car so I volunteered the bus, my bed just happened to be the biggest and has the most privacy. I was just trying to be nice."

Nice? That wasn't something Riley was accustomed to from Wade Barrett. He had never been terribly mean to her but nice was not a word she associated with him. The only word that came to her mind was a simple one.

"Why?"

"It's the way I was raised." He stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, sure." She nodded, slowly moving her body back down towards the bed, relaxing into the soft mattress.

She stared up at the ceiling for a second, trying to remember the last few days. She was positive that she had been in a drug-induced state of mind that prohibited her from remembering much of it, but she definitely remembered Wade Barrett picking on her before he was pinned by Randy Orton.

"Look Riley, I don't hate you."

She never met a single person who hated her. Even her worst enemies didn't hate her. She was just irritating and she knew that. That was how she got them to leave her alone. Most of the time it worked but Wade was a different story.

"Yeah I know." She smirked, no one hated her.

She pulled the covers back and patted the vacant space of the bed, a sign for him to join her under the covers. Wade climbed in hesitantly. He wasn't so sure it was safe for him to be in such close proximities to the girl. He ignored the thoughts of her hurting him in his head and climbed in, making sure he left as much space between the two of them as he possibly could. He believed Riley would not want him to touch her. Riley flipped the covers over his body and dropped her head to the pillow, staring at him.

Wade slowly turned his head and met her gaze. He was lying on his back as stiff as a board and as uncomfortable as could be. Maybe the couch wasn't looking like such a bad idea after all. Riley looked over at him and immediately didn't think he looked that comfortable, no one could lie like that and enjoy sleep. She leaned closer to him and closed the gap between their bodies. He simply forced a smile at her as she weaseled her way into his grasp, his arm now around her shoulders, pulling her body against his.

"Maybe I should say thanks." Riley said, a small smile on her lips.

"For what?" She heard the crack in his voice. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, she never thought he'd be that nervous around her though.

"Saving my life." She answered, resting her head on his chest.

Wade's grip on her shoulders tightened ever so slightly as he fought off the urge to say what was really on his mind. Riley rolled over slightly, throwing her leg onto his body, her bare thigh against his stomach. She pulled her body up farther with a smile as she leaned her head right against his.

He relaxed slightly when he realized she wasn't going to inflict pain on him. She wasn't in a position to do so, her body still weak from the near death encounter.

Wade shivered as she adjusted her leg, moving it down his body, stopping at a certain appendage. Riley lifted her head and grinned at him, she never had any idea that she would have had the capability to make _the _Wade Barrett hard just by curling up against him.

"Fuck Barrett." She chuckled slightly, he tried to hide his embarrassment, pulling away from her, she was having none of it.

She kept a firm hold on him and relaxed slightly, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him and that he had nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact, she was rather impressed with him.

"What'd the doc say about sex?" Riley asked, pretending to be _just_ curious.

"He uh, said that uh, you should refrain from any type of physical activities."

Riley shifted her weight onto him just a bit more. She was finally comfortable, even if he was still trying to hide his erection. She would never clearly admit that she was disappointed in medical advice like that but she would continue to speak.

"So Wade, we'll just say that you owe me one." She nodded with a smile, laying a sweet little kiss on his cheek.

He hesitantly relaxed under her body weight and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He turned his body slightly, getting a lot more comfortable and trying to make his surprise disappear. He took one last look at Riley, a smile on her face from no one else but him, the guy she despised most.


	6. Chapter 6: Orders from Cena

_Hey Everyone. So this story is on a few favourite lists and story alerts...I'd really appreciate some reviews...I'm not going to hold it hostage or anything, it would just be nice to know what you guys think. What do you like or dislike about the story. Stuff like that._

_Thanks everyone!_

**Better Days**

**Chapter 6: Orders from Cena**

Riley waited for him to return to his room the next morning. They were due to arrive in the next city later that day and she had still made no move to get up from the bed. She snuggled deeper into the pillows and shut her eyes. She was still in pain but it was slowly letting up, making movement slightly easier. Riley let out a contented sigh and tucked her arms under the pillow. Five seconds later she was ripped from the bed and carried to the bathroom.

Riley was shoved into the shower stall by none other than Wade Barrett himself, a sly smirk on his face as he turned the faucet on to cold and let the water rain down on her, her screams echoing in the small, dark bathroom.

"What the fuck!" She yelled after a scream died off.

"Orders from Cena." Wade replied, suppressing a laugh.

Riley reached for the faucet and quickly turned the stream of water off, she stood in the shower, water dripping off of her. She glared at Wade, then proceeded to pull her underwear off, wiggling her hips seductively. If he was going to piss her off, she was at least going to have fun with it.

His eyes widened as she turned and faced away from him, her underwear dropping to the bottom of the shower and sitting there. He paid no attention to her underwear, not while her bare bum was wiggling in front of his eyes. He shook his head and turned on his heel, making his way out of the bathroom.

Before he had a chance to shut the bathroom door on her, her soaking wet underwear flew threw the air, like a projectile, and hit him in the back of the head, falling to the floor in the bus. He glanced back at her, a wide smirk on her face.

"You still owe me one!" She hollered.

Wade rolled his eyes at her and shut the bathroom door, fighting his deep desire not to turn around and jump in the shower with her.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley trailed the Nexus boys around backstage, at least with them around she didn't have to worry about many people asking her if she was okay, no one wanted to approach the Nexus, not when they were in a group. She was thankful for Wade being so much bigger than she was too, she was trying her hardest to use him to shield peoples stares as she walked around decked out in a Nexus t-shirt, tied at the back and sleeves rolled up, and a pair of short denim shorts.

Sure John had done a decent job at picking her out clothes but she wasn't about to wear her t-shirt with the hole near the chest around the Nexus, thus she had borrowed one of Wade's, making a few minor adjustments so it fit better.

Riley stopped as soon as the Nexus stopped, almost running into the back of Wade. She absentmindedly rested her bad arm across her stomach, protecting both from any type of pain a run-in would induce. She half listened to the men in front of her conversing with some other wrestler, to her it sounded like The Miz, but she didn't really care. It wasn't until Wade stepped aside and let The Miz take a look at her that she even looked forward.

She kept spacing out, half from the meds, half from not wanting to be anywhere but in a bed with her eyes shut. Wade nudged her good shoulder and pointed at the locker room where John Cena had just walked out.

"Mac!" He shouted, his eyes instantly landing on his best friend.

She forced a half smile and let her arm drop away from her stomach. John picked up the pace and met her with a hug, barely even touching her. She didn't move to hug him back, she just stood there, waiting for him to let go.

"Interesting t-shirt choice." John remarked as he stepped back, the hug breaking between them.

"You left without me." She stated flatly.

John's smile dropped away from his face. He only left her with the Nexus guys because they could provide her with a comfortable bed, as opposed to an uncomfortable car seat. He believed it was the right choice.

"Wade and I decided that you'd be better off with them." John replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Riley, it's not a big deal." Justin Gabriel piped up, not wanting the poor girl to stress herself out and cause more damage to her body.

"Fuck off Gabriel. I hope you pop a nut when you do your fucking stupid flip shitting thing tonight."

John watched carefully as Riley turned and glared at little Justin Gabriel. He knew the kid wasn't expecting anything like that from Riley, the shock on his face proved it. John stepped in between Riley and Gabriel and motioned for the Nexus kid to get lost. When Gabriel walked away, the remaining Nexus members, except Wade Barrett, walked away with him.

Riley shut her eyes for a second and forced the slight bit of pain from her shoulder back to extinction. John set his arm around Riley's shoulders and she opened her eyes, staring at Wade Barrett.

"This means you can't wrestle tonight Mac." John stated, a bit of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, got it."

"Mac come on, cheer up."

No sooner had the words come out of mouth as Alicia Fox waltzed right up to Riley and reached her hand out, squeezing Riley's good forearm in a comforting gesture. John fought off a laugh as Riley glared at Alicia Fox and her stupid compassion for her well being.

"How you feeling Riley." She asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"You okay to tell me off tonight?"

"Um, yeah." Riley looked at Fox suspiciously.

"You know we had to change the plans for tonight, right?"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Fox asked, glancing at Wade.

Riley's eyes slowly traveled from the irritating girl in front of her to the giant form of Wade Barrett, standing just feet away from her. Her glare was intense, John tightened his grip on Riley so she wouldn't go crazy and try to kill Wade.

"No, no he did not." Riley forced a calm tone to her voice.

"Well basically you were so thankful that Wade saved your life that you're going to walk out with him and Nexus as they butt in on John and Randy's match. You're like his personal cheerleader. Then when his match is over, you're going to get into the middle of the ring and start to yell at Randy and I come out and pick on you, blah blah blah, you tell me off and since you can't fight, I offer you a match where Wade fights in your honour and I pick a superstar of my choice to fight for my honour."

Riley's eye twitched slightly. She was fighting back the urge to hit Fox at that exact moment and walk right out of the arena, away from the WWE and making her way to the closest hotel where she would book herself in for the next few days to sleep off her terrible nightmare.

John smiled at Wade and pushed Riley towards him. Alicia Fox still had her hand wrapped around Riley's arm. Riley didn't move a muscle as John walked back into the locker room to get ready for his match against Randy Orton, Wade standing in front of her, refusing to meet her glaring eyes.

"Nah, I'm good." Riley stated simply, pulling her arm away from Fox's grasp.

"You can't just say no, it's all set out." She argued back.

"You can take your shitty, unrealistic story idea and shove it up your Diva ass, I'm not a personal cheerleader and I'm certainly not having anything to do with Nexus."

"You're putting your job on the line by not doing this Riley." Fox stated, her tone serious.

"I'd rather eat a dead cockroach covered in motor oil than be Barrett's little cheerleader."

Alicia Fox shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Wade quickly. She looked back at Riley with a small smile.

"Suit yourself Mac but if you really want to keep wrestling with this company, you should really consider the offer."

Fox walked away, a little spring in her step knowing Riley would never give up her job as a wrestler, at least not because of dumb Alicia Fox. She looked at Wade who still refused to meet her eyes and glared.

"I'll be your stupid groupie but I am _not_ cheering for you." She snarled.

"Okay."

Riley walked past him, shoving him slightly as she moved. She was not happy. While she was out cold her entire WWE life was flipped upside down. She would _never_, ever side with the Nexus and now she was stuck being a Nexus groupie. She didn't turn back as she wandered away from Wade and the small smirk forming on his face

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7: Fitting In Fine

**Better Days**

**Chapter 7: Fitting in Fine**

Riley stood near the commentators as John and Randy fought off the five Nexus members in their tables match. She was yelling at Randy Orton as he fought off Wade Barrett at the ropes, trying to get him out of the ring.

Riley grinned as Randy shoved Wade off the side of the ring and right into the table. She squatted down, pretending to make sure he was okay but she really just wanted to laugh at him. He finally met her eyes and Riley lightly slapped his chest, the crowd clearly distracted by the final moments of the match at hand.

Riley stood up and extended her good arm to him. He didn't use her hand for fear that he would hurt her damaged body more so than it already was. He made it to his feet in time to see Randy Orton RKO John Cena through a table and do his Viper thing. Riley left Wade on his own as she climbed into the middle of the ring and pushed Randy in the middle of his back, instantly getting his attention.

Randy closed the gap between the two of them in one step and stared down at her, slowly extending his arm out towards her, she leaned back slowly. He reached out and wrapped a hand around her throat, not really squeezing at all but making it look like he was strangling her. Her hands instantly flew to his arm, her fingers wrapping around his forearm as she tried to pry it away from her neck.

Seconds later both Fox and Barrett were in the ring, Wade had freed Riley from Randy's grasp and now stood beside Riley. Alicia Fox stood across from Riley, the microphone in her hand. Riley listened as stupid Alicia Fox announced that she wanted to fight Riley but, unfortunately due to doctor's orders, she was out of the ring, and out of the action, for a good two weeks at least. Fox proposed that Wade fight on Riley's behalf and since it was only fair for him to fight another male, Darren Young would fight on Fox's behalf.

Riley rolled her eyes. There was no way, realistically, that Darren Young could win in a match against Wade Barrett. He was smaller than Wade and clearly not as strong, seeing as he was exiled from the Nexus a few weeks earlier. At least things were starting to look up for her; she would keep her dignity the next week.

Riley watched as Fox dropped the microphone to the floor and stepped out of the ring, meeting Darren Young halfway up the ramp, looping her arm through his and staring down Riley and Wade. Riley let out a small shriek as Wade scooped her up in his arms and made his way out of the ring, marching right past Young and Fox before dropping Riley to the ground just inside the backstage entryway. He set his arm around her back and led her farther backstage where she immediately jumped away from him, anger and confusion evident on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Riley asked, irritated at his actions.

"Part of the story." He shrugged.

Riley dropped her irritation and looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. She closed the gap between her and Wade and slipped her arms around his abdomen, leaning against him. Her cheek was flat against his chest. Wade hesitantly reciprocated the hug, his arms resting around her back.

"I just want to lie down." Riley muttered, her voice half muffled by her cheek pressed against his chest.

Wade didn't say another word as he walked slowly towards the locker room where he would change and grant her wish.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Riley let out a squeal of delight as Wade pushed the hotel room door open revealing two king sized beds. Riley jogged towards the bed closest to the bathroom and flopped down into the soft, fluffy comforter when she hit the end of the bed. She inhaled the scent of clean laundry and shut her eyes, listening to the silence that Wade had so generously let her keep.

Wade stared at her as she lay on her stomach, her face enveloped by comforter and her legs dangling off the end of the bed. She did not look very comfortable in his eyes but nonetheless; he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, flipping the lock across in the process. Riley turned her head slightly and looked at the second king sized bed. A minute later, he appeared in her sight, sitting on the edge of the other bed.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, looking at her. It was hard to take her seriously as her face was half hidden by the floral comforter.

"I don't." She tried to shrug but it came off as an awkward body contraction.

"You act like you do." He stated.

"I used to, like two days ago."

"So you magically don't hate me anymore?"

"No Barrett, I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About the type of person you are. You're a decent guy outside the arena and maybe I never saw that before." Riley answered, leaving him with more questions.

"What happened last night?" He questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me why you got so hot and bothered by me." She smirked, suddenly liking what she did to him, the big, strong man that he was.

"I was not!" He argued right back.

Riley slowly pushed herself away from the comforter, lifting herself up slightly. She rolled onto her side and grabbed a pillow from above her head, squishing it under her head and looking at Wade.

"I don't know why you're so defensive Barrett, I never said I didn't like it."

Wade's jaw dropped slightly at her remark. He never would have imagined himself sitting on his hotel bed across from her hotel bed being civil yet there they were, just a few feet apart and not verbally abusing each other.

"Look Riley," she was starting to like the way he said her name, "there will never be anything between us."

"Is that like a challenge? I mean you told me the doctor said I should refrain from physical activity. Now I don't know about you but if you did all the work and I just laid there and took it, that's not really physical activity for me now is it?"

Riley rolled towards the edge of her bed and stood up. She stepped towards him and stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of his bed. She leaned her knees against the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him, her face just inches from his. She let out a contented sigh as he lightly gripped her hips, holding her steady in front of him.

"Tell me why there will never be anything between us Wade." Riley suggested quietly, finally using his first name.

"Look Riley, I don't want to complicate things, I just want to continue acting the same way we were before you went and got blood poisoning."

"Why?" She moved her hands up and ran her fingers through his short dark hair, she knew he was enjoying her touch.

"You and I, we don't fit together."

"But why Barrett?"

"Just stop Riley." He let go of her hips and rested his hands on his knees; his eyes were focused on the floor at her feet as he tried to will away any type of desire he held for her.

Riley stepped out from in between his legs and climbed up onto the bed he was sitting on. She kneeled down on the bed directly behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his muscled abdomen. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and smiled.

"I think we fit fine." She whispered, her mouth right next to his ear.

He let out a sigh and turned his head slightly, trying to face her. She lightly kissed his cheek, trying it out for the first time. She had to admit; she kind of liked kissing him. Wade didn't make any kind of move to pull away.

"Riley I'm not the guy you're looking for. I don't want to be one of your toys that you can just bloody well play with whenever you want."

"So what if I said I didn't want that either?" She asked, biting her lip with a smile.

His eyes widened slightly at her words. Maybe she was trying to convince him that she wanted more, only to later rip the rug out from under him. He set his hands on top of her arms and squeezed them tight, not wanting her to ever let go, but not admitting that to her.

"If you still feel this way when you've been cleared by a doctor MacIntyre, I'll reconsider your proposition."

Riley's only response was another sweet kiss to his cheek, as well as a very large smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Can't Wait

**Better Days**

**Chapter 8: Just Can't Wait**

Riley slept through the night and didn't move a muscle until noon the next day. She was supposed to be at the arena two hours after waking up, not that she even cared. Riley rolled out of bed and slowly made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. She had noticed that Wade was no longer in the room. She didn't care though, he was a big guy who could handle himself, Riley wasn't worried about him.

Riley leaned on the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, knots evident everywhere, and she had chunks of sleepy sand in the corners of both of her eyes. She just smirked at herself, knowing how ridiculous she looked in the mornings, she felt even more ridiculous than she looked.

She stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor, and hopped into the shower, turning the water on so it was just barely warm. The water hit her skin and she was in a whole different world. She had always loved showers; the water just barely warm was the perfect temperature. She loved the way the water rained down on her and lightly massaged her skin, leaving her skin slightly tingly when she was done. She loved how for just a few minutes her mind could wander and she could pretend she was in the middle of the rain forest, naked, as the rain washed over her skin, cooling her off from the hot jungle air.

"Jesus MacIntyre!"

Riley opened her eyes and jerked her body against the shower wall, looking directly at Wade Barrett through the sleek glass doors. She didn't bother trying to cover her naked body, it wouldn't have mattered as he had shut his eyes and turned away before she would have even had the chance.

"What?" Riley asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the shower.

"Close the bloody door next time would ya?"

Riley turned the water off and climbed out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel. She wrapped it around her body and held it together at her chest. The towel was extremely short, just barely covering her butt. She poked him in the shoulder and he finally turned to face her, his eyes open.

"Did you want to join me Barrett?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"We have to go as soon as you're ready." He stated, completely ignoring her previous question even though she knew he was hot and bothered by her.

"Fine Barrett." She rolled her eyes as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving her in her towel, rinsed but unwashed.

Riley ignored his plea to shut the door as she dropped her towel to the floor and pulled her t-shirt off the bathroom floor and over her head. She ran her hands through her hair a couple times and slowly made her way out of the bathroom in nothing but her t-shirt that was even shorter than her towel.

Wade couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she pranced around the room trying to get ready to go. First he watched her dig a pair of underwear out of her suitcase and pull it on. Then she wandered around her bed, grabbing the jeans she had been wearing the day before. She pulled those on too. Riley locked eyes with Wade as she picked up her bra from the night before too.

She winked at him before turning away from him, pulling her t-shirt off and hesitating before putting her bra on, leaving Wade to stare at her bare back. She _knew_ his eyes were glued on her, she could feel his gaze, she was a good-looking girl. When her bra was securely in place, she turned around and faced him again.

"Nexus shirt?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Uh, um yeah." He stuttered his reply.

She held back a snicker as he clumsily made his way to his suitcase and dug through it, pulling out the black t-shirt with the giant yellow 'N' on the front. Riley stepped towards him and took a hold of the shirt. She watched as his eyes dropped down to her cleavage.

"Barrett, eyes up here." She barked, pointing her finger as her eyes.

"Yeah, uh, sorry."

Riley just let out a quiet giggle as she pulled the t-shirt on over her head, leaving her wet hair tucked in at the neck, Wade's eyes slowly making their way away from her cleavage. She rolled up the hem and tied the shirt at the back, just above the waist of her jeans, revealing the slightest bit of skin. Riley knew she was an attractive girl and she knew that Wade had noticed her, she _wanted_ him to notice her.

"MacIntyre, can we please go?" He asked, finally breaking the sexual tension between them. He suddenly had a burst of courage too, not stumbling on his words as he spoke to her.

"Yeah Barrett, we can fucking go."

Riley made her way towards the door and pulled it open. As soon as she stepped out into the hall, she came face to face with John Cena. She shut the door quickly before Wade had a chance to walk out; she just wanted a minute alone with John.

"Mac, good to see you. Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" He asked with a smirk.

Riley looked at him and plastered her innocent look on her face. At the time she didn't care who took her, she just wanted to lay down and John wasn't around. That was the story, the true story, although she could tell by the look on John's face that he was amused by her recent situation and she certainly wasn't going to just let it go without her own fun.

"I left with Barrett." She answered flatly, letting him believe what he wanted.

"Mac! You did not!"

"Yeah Cena, I fuckin' left the arena with Barrett, then we came back here and he fucked my stupid ass brains out, okay. God!" Riley replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Now Mac, I know that's not true."

"Doctors orders right?" She replied knowingly, just wanting him to confirm.

"Yup. No physical activity." He smirked.

"God Cena I missed you." She grinned back before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

She felt John's arms wrap back around her, he really did feel bad about leaving her with the Nexus but they had a bed for her. He most definitely missed her as his hotel room partner too, now he was stuck with The Miz, worst room partner ever. Riley pulled her head back and looked up at John.

"Care to join me Mac, I'm on my way to the arena." He half asked with the same smirk he had minutes earlier.

"Fuckin' eh right Johnny Boy. Just let me tell my keeper that I'm going with you."

As if on cue, her hotel room door opened and Wade Barrett stepped out, glancing between the two before his eyes landed on John.

"Oh hey Barrett." John nodded.

"Cena." Wade nodded back.

Riley turned her head and looked at Wade, her lips still in the grin that John had put there. She took a step closer to him, setting her hand on his forearm before pulling gently, Wade leaned his head down a little bit. John watched in amusement as Riley whispered into his ear, a smirk now appearing on Wade's face. Seconds later, Riley pulled away, linked her arm with John's and made her way down the hall with her best friend.

Wade shook his head at her sudden change of plans, abandoning him at the hotel after he had worked so hard to get her to leave. He didn't really mind, it was as if things were heading back to being normal where she hated his guts, well except for what she had told him.

He wandered down the hall, a spring in his step after hearing what she had said to him. He would never tell a single soul what her words were, not even his own group but yet those simple words made him believe that she wasn't a total bitch after all, maybe things would be different.

"Little Riley MacIntyre thinks I'm damn sexy." He mumbled to himself, almost skipping down the stairs to the lobby floor, he couldn't wait until she was cleared by a doctor.


	9. Chapter 9: Total Misunderstanding

**Better Days**

**Chapter 9: Total Misunderstanding**

John and Riley walked around the arena laughing and talking to no one but each other. They weren't being arrogant, they were just being best friends and nothing was going to keep him away from her anymore, not after the last few days without her.

Riley still had her arm linked with John's as they walked, making their way towards the locker room that John shared with Randy Orton and Chris Jericho, at least for the night. John stepped ahead of her and pulled the door open, letting the 'ladies first' rule still stand. He followed her inside where she spotted Randy first, finally unlinking her arm from John and reaching out to hug him.

Randy ran his hands up and down her back, just glad that she was okay. The last time he saw her was when he had his hand around her throat, after that she had seemingly disappeared and he didn't actually get to talk to her about her terrible ordeal of her appendix being removed.

"Mac take it easy." John warned with a smile, knowing she wasn't the type of girl to follow doctor's orders, no matter how serious they were.

In response to his remark, John received Riley's middle finger sticking up at him while she continued to be hugged by Randy. John just let out a chuckle as he sat down beside Jericho, watching the two hug in front of him.

"I'm sorry I had to strangle you." Randy whispered, Riley knew it was part of the story and she really didn't mind.

"Come on Orton, you _know_ I found it hot." She whispered back, smiling now.

Randy pulled his head away but kept his arms around her, not wanting to let go at that moment.

"As long as big bad Wade Barrett didn't bother you, that's all that matters." Randy smiled, reluctantly letting go of her.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Barrett bugging her." John piped in, receiving a glare from Riley.

"Why's that Cena?" Randy asked back, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Riley.

"Oh you know, they're practically bed buddies now, she told me herself that she-"

"John!" Riley interrupted. She only ever used his first name when she was being serious.

"Yes Riley?" He casually looked at her, stopping his previous statement.

"We are not bed buddies, I actually can't stand the guy." Riley stated, her focus back on Randy now.

"Could have fooled me." John muttered, turning his attention to Chris Jericho and starting a whole new conversation.

Randy gave her another small hug and pulled away at last. Riley looked at him, waiting for his next move.

"Riley I'm just glad you're at least being civil to the guy." Randy stated, nudging her in the arm.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled back at him.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley stood at ringside next to Alicia Fox, not by choice of course, Fox had wandered over and stood next to her as Wade Barrett and Darren Young practiced for the match in a couple days. Riley could hear Fox talking but she wasn't really listening, she didn't care what the stupid whore had to say, everything that had previously come out of her mouth was bullshit and she didn't want her semi-normal life and storyline now to get way out of hand, Fox had the ability and know-how to royally fuck Riley over.

"Don't you agree?" Fox had asked.

Riley raised her eyebrow at the obnoxious Diva and shook her head no. It didn't matter what Fox wanted her to agree to, she never would, she knew it wasn't good if it was coming out of the dumb whore's mouth.

"Look Fox I'm kind of tired from, well, everything lately." Riley stated, hoping the Diva would back off her for even just a few minutes.

"Oh, I get it." Fox looked at Riley and grinned, then she looked at Wade in the ring and nodded her head.

Riley didn't bother to clear up what Fox was implying, she was not doing anything with Wade Barrett, she didn't understand why Fox suddenly thought so, she had always shown nothing but hatred for the guy up until now.

Riley's eyes drifted towards the ring, she watched Wade as he pinned Darren Young, then he hopped to his feet and extended his arm down for the younger guy to grab. Wade hoisted his opponent to his feet and shook his hand, giving him a pat on the back. Maybe he wasn't all that bad, maybe Riley just hated the guy he was on screen.

"Hey Barrett!" Fox yelled. The two guys in the ring stopped and looked down at the girls.

"What?"

"You be careful with my girl Riley here!" Fox answered, Riley's jaw dropped immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked right back.

"She's not as tough as she acts. I just want you to be careful not to hurt her."

"When?"

"Silly Barrett, when you and her are together." Fox stated, winking at him.

"Ah nice Wade, you and Riley, finally!" Darren Young remarked.

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Wade demanded to know, then he looked at Riley, "And what did you tell her?"

Riley rolled her eyes at him before climbing into the ring, stepping between the two guys. Alicia Fox followed her lead and made her way into the ring also, but she now stood beside Darren Young, who was grinning at his former leader.

"Oh I get it, you two want to keep it secret." Fox smirked.

"Look _Alicia_, Barrett and I are nothing to each other. We're barely even friends. I'm only nice to him because he saved my life, and only because I feel like I owe him one. That's it. There's no us, we're not a couple, I don't even want to touch him, anywhere, ever. So get off your fuckin' high horse and quit assuming shit that isn't true or else next time, I'll kick your ass into the next millennium, okay?"

Alicia just remained silent after Riley's rant, not knowing what to say or what to do. Wade simply nodded his head at her; he couldn't have said it any better himself, except he thought she was actually starting to want to be friends with him.

"Fine, no need to get all super bitch on me." Fox retorted.

"You are fuckin' lucky I'm not allowed in this god damn ring for the next couple weeks, I'd rip your god damn throat out and shove it up your ass." Riley threatened, hating Fox's dubbing of her as a super bitch, but if she was going to be called one, she might as well act like one.

"Whatever."

"Hey Riley, I like your style." Darren Young stated.

"Yeah, well you should also watch yourself because if you make the wrong move over the next few days, you'll be taking me on, doctors orders or not, I don't give a fuck, I just want to beat your brains."

"Like I said kid, I like your style." Darren Young simply smirked at her, not really feeling the wrath.

Wade watched her more carefully now, after he saw her hand move away from her side. She rested it on her stomach once again, similar to the time before she collapsed from her appendix bursting. He stepped up and stood beside her now instead of behind her, his glare set on Darren Young.

"We're done here." Wade stated, motioning for Darren Young to get lost, hoping he'd take the loudmouth Diva with him.

"Yeah, practice more tomorrow?"

"I think he wants you to leave!" Riley snarled, almost immediately regretting it.

"Bye Riley." Darren Young grinned as he made his way between the ropes and down to the floor below, Alicia Fox did not follow suit however.

"What Fox? What are you waiting around for, a fuckin' million dollar cheque or some shit?" Riley asked, pushing herself to her limits.

"I'll see you two fuck buddies around." Fox replied with a mischievous grin of her own, and she too made her way out of the ring, running to catch up with Darren Young.

Riley didn't say another word as she fell against Wade, her body exhausted from the day. She relaxed into his embrace. Wade had known as soon as she moved her arm that she was tired, he picked up on her little quirks. He held her in the middle of the ring as she breathed in and out, big, deep breaths, trying to calm down a bit from her heated argument with Alicia Fox.


	10. Chapter 10: Out of the Ordinary

**Better Days**

**Chapter 10: Out of the Ordinary**

Riley had given up on being by herself at the arena; instead she trailed around behind Wade, trying to avoid people, once again. She just wanted to be back in her hotel room, under the covers, maybe a nice hot bath first, but nonetheless she wanted to be sleeping instead of being at the arena where people would bother her. So far she had been approached by at least half the Divas and about ten WWE Superstars, not including John Cena and his band of buddies. She continued to say the same thing when they approached her, 'I'm fucking fine' and that was it, they moved on.

Wade wasn't really trying to parade her around, he wasn't even completely sure why she was following him but it didn't matter, she was walking behind him and he wasn't going to abandon her in the middle of the arena where everyone would surround her like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill.

The two of them just kept moving, not staying in one place for too long, that was until Wade started to make his way towards the Nexus locker room. Riley mindlessly followed him, not realizing where they were headed until she was standing in the middle of it surrounded by the Nexus members, all of whom were sitting down on the benches, leaving Wade to lean against the lockers, watching as Riley's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy fuck." She muttered to no one in particular.

Sure on a normal day she would be able to handle herself but after the last few nights with Wade and her body aching like it was at that moment, she knew it wasn't going to go in her favour when they started to extract their revenge on her from when she was a snotty little bitch to them.

"Feeling better?" Justin Gabriel asked, looking at her with what she interpreted as legitimate concern.

"Um, yes actually, I am, thanks." She replied, uneasiness evident in her voice.

"What happened exactly?" Justin continued to press her for answers.

"Well, my appendix burst and thus I ended up with blood poison." She informed him, still rather uncomfortable at where she was. It was certainly weird for them to actually be interested in her health.

"Sounds nasty." David Otunga commented, shaking his head in disgust at the sound of poison in her blood.

"Yeah, it was pretty nasty." She stated, looking away from Justin and towards David.

"Man that must have-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She interrupted Justin's next sentence, scared out of her mind. She felt weak and surrounded, something she hadn't felt in a really long time.

"Look MacIntyre, we're not mean people when we're not on screen. We may not like you that much but we certainly don't like it when someone's faced death like you have." Michael Tarver broke in.

She looked at the large man and cocked her head. Of all the Nexus to answer her question, she was most shocked that he had. The fact that he answered shocked her enough but to tell her outright that they cared about her health, Riley suddenly felt like she was in a whole other universe.

"Seriously Mac, when you collapsed in that ring, we all kind of watched, waiting for you to pop back up and yell 'joking everyone, I'm fine' but when you didn't, we were worried. Someone as tough and bitchy as you to go down like that, that's terrifying." Justin stated, looking right at her.

"Just so we're clear here, as soon as I'm cleared to go, I'm going to go right back to hating you, you guys know that right?" She asked, finally relaxing a little.

"Wouldn't want it any other way Mac." Justin stated with a smirk.

"Now that we've cleared that up," Heath Slater smirked, "You Wade's new puppy or something?"

Riley rolled her eyes at his question. She walked over to the bench and sat down beside Heath, leaning her head on his shoulder. Wade just stared at her, suddenly he no longer held her attention, he didn't really care so why did it bother him so much. Riley shut her eyes momentarily and when she opened them back up, she smiled up at Heath.

"With Barrett here it's like walking around with a giant rottweiler. People generally tend to talk to you at a bare minimum, if they talk to you at all. So in all actuality, I'm not his puppy, he's mine."

Wade glared at her yet she didn't see it, she was more focused on the laughter of _his_ Nexus boys. Suddenly she was in the Nexus limelight where he should have been. Now he was mad, she waltzed around with him, acting all interested in him when all he was to her was some lame form of protection, it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Anyway boys, I should be going." Riley stood up and slowly made her way towards the doors that would lead her out of the locker room.

When she was just a few feet away from them, she glanced back and locked her eyes on Wade, looking at him as if to say 'come on'. He pushed himself off the lockers and walked up behind her, hearing the 'Oohs' from the locker room behind him. Not only had she stolen his limelight, she had embarrassed him in from of his crew as well, Wade Barrett was definitely not happy with Riley MacIntyre.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

As soon as the hotel room door opened in front of her, Riley ran and jumped on her bed, curling up in her pillows. She ignored Wade slamming the door shut, he was just mad that she made him bring her back early.

She let out a contented sigh as he made his way into the bathroom, she heard the door click shut, this door was fortunate not to have been slammed shut. Riley's mind drifted off, a smile on her face, she was just happy to be in bed, heading off to dreamland.

Riley let out a scream as Wade's hand wrapped around her arm and rolled her over forcefully. She looked up at him as he towered over her, fear obviously evident in her eyes. He was mad, she knew because he glared at her, almost as if he was trying to bore a hole directly into her forehead.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there?" He asked, fuming at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and sat up, her feet dangling over the end of her bed. Instead of being scared now, she was pissed. What on earth did she do to piss him off?

"I'm not your bloody dog!"

"So?"

"So, you bloody well embarrass me in front of half the WWE and expect me to just ignore it?"

"Wow. Did little Riley MacIntyre bruise your big bad ego Barrett?" She asked, smirking at him.

She stood up, planting her feet firmly on the ground before he stepped closer to her, breathing heavily down at her. She reached out to pat him on the chest but instead of touching him, his hand wrapped itself around her wrist tightly. Riley's eyes widened in shock, then he started to squeeze.

"Wade stop, you're hurting me." She pleaded, her own hand coiling around his forearm, trying to pull him off her.

His eyes locked on hers and he saw how scared she was. He carefully let go of her wrist yet she did not let go of his arm. She held onto his arm a few seconds longer, then she let go, taking a step away from him.

"Riley-"

"Wade look. I get that you don't like me-"

"Riley-"

"And you don't have to-"

"Riley!" He shouted, she jumped in surprise at how loud he actually was.

"Yeah Wade." She replied quietly, not wanting to make him angrier than he already was.

"You go from hating me one second to telling me you want nothing more than to fuck you the next second. I don't want you like that so stop!"

Riley swallowed loudly before taking a glance at his bed. She gently pushed him out of her way as she walked across the hotel room towards his bed. When she was standing beside it, she moved her arms down and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off and leaving them on the floor beside her bed. Riley turned her head and looked at him, trying to read his face.

"Do you not want it because you don't think I'll actually give it to you?" She asked.

She could see his jaw clench ever so slightly as he contemplated what she had said. She had played this game with a couple other guys but they had countered her moves completely differently. When she walked around in a towel with the last guy, he had done nothing but stare at her before he practically jumped her, taking her on the bathroom floor, but not Wade.

"God Riley you drive me up the walls." He said, his voice low.

"Why don't you do something about it Barrett?"

And with that, she pulled her t-shirt off and waited. Sure enough, moments later, she felt him walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her torso and kiss her shoulder affectionately. Riley let out a quiet moan as his hands roamed up and down her body, his hands slipping between her skin and her underwear.

Riley pulled his hands away from her as she turned around and faced him, looking up at him. There was no smile on her face, no smirk, no grin. She was never joking around with him before, she still wasn't now. He raised his eyebrow at her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself forward, crashing her lips against his.

**SO PLEASE CAN I GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS? PLEASE?**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain and Anger

**Better Days**

**Chapter 11: Pain and Anger**

Once again, Wade was the first one to wake up the next morning. Instead of getting up and leaving the room for breakfast, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Riley, pulling her snug against his warm, smooth skin.

Riley wiggled around slightly, trying to get comfortable now that he was suddenly clinging to her. She felt like she had exposed everything that she worked so hard to hide from him, figuratively and literally. Now though, she was kind of cold, her bare arms outside of the covers. She stretched her legs out, regretting her decision. Riley let out a groan, pain flooding over her body, that was when Wade sat up, pulling his arms away from her.

"You okay?" He asked, moving his hand up and down her bare back.

The previous night had been one of the best of his life. Sure he had been a little concerned about her and feared that it was way too soon to induldge in certain physical activities but Riley had insisted and he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Um yeah." She replied quietly, continuing to wiggle around, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Maybe the doctor was right about the no physical activity." He smirked.

"If that's what you want to think, fine with me."

She pushed him away from her, throwing the covers back and hopping out of bed, completely naked and not caring about it as she dragged her feet towards the bathroom. She had learned the previous day to close the bathroom door for Wade, and that is precisely what she did, she shut the bathroom door, then climbed into the shower, praying to god no one noticed her funny walk, although she was never that lucky

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

John Cena spotted Riley as soon as she stepped inside the arena, the first thing he noticed was her half limp, half stiff leg-walking problem, the second thing he noticed was her own 'Mac' t-shirt. Riley was moving extremely slow, probably trying not to hurt herself more that he could tell she was. It didn't help much that Wade Barrett was way ahead of her, almost ignoring her altogether, not bothering to help her.

John jogged over to her, setting his arm across her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Riley wrapped her arms around his middle and hung on tight as the two of them wandered around, John smiling and greeting anyone they came across. Riley liked being near John more, he knew that she didn't like being social, thus he took the brunt of the conversations, letting her remain silent.

A while later, after wandering around and listening to John have a few conversations with various people, he led Riley towards his locker room. When Riley's eyes landed on the bench, she made her way towards it as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast at all, Randy Orton clearly found the way she was walking extremely funny. Not only was she walking slow but she was walking in an awkward way

"Shut up Orton!" She barked, finally sitting down on the bench.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Fuck off."

"Alright fine Mac." Randy shrugged with a snicker.

Riley looked at John, who had yet to sit down. She waved her hand at him and he strode across towards her. He leaned down and let her whisper her demand into his ear, then he disappeared from the locker room altogether.

"Seriously Mac, you okay?" Randy asked, his amusement dying off and being replaced with legitimate concern, she was clearly in a lot of pain.

"My downstairs hurts." She stated, looking down between her legs.

"From what?"

"I don't fuckin' know, probably whatever the fuck happened like three days ago, you know when I almost died." She snapped right back, Randy not daring to say another word, she was growing tired of being treated like a broken china doll.

Moments later, John waltzed back into the silent locker room carrying an ice pack. Riley stood up, snatched the ice pack from John's hand rudely and stormed out of the locker room.

Slowly but surely Riley marched through the arena, still walking funny, glaring at anyone who even looked at her, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't even want to see anyone. Riley's eyes locked onto the door she wanted and she picked up the pace, settling into a painful jog as she made her way towards the Nexus locker room. Riley leaned her back against the door before she pushed it, spinning a little as she entered the room.

Wade's eyes locked on her as the door opened, he continued to stare at her as she tiptoed awkwardly through the room, sitting on the bench next to Justin, leaning her back against Justin's side and finally setting the ice pack in her hand between her thighs. He shook his head as she relaxed a little, even going so far as to shut her eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Justin asked, trying not to move so he wouldn't bother her.

"Probably not." Riley replied with a smile.

"Well I do!" Michael Tarver interrupted, a grin appearing on his face.

Riley decided at that moment that he was a lot less scary when she could see his entire face. Sure he was purposely trying to look intimidating when he wore his stupid facemask thing but she kind of liked his smile. It made him seem more like a human being instead of a big dumb threat to the WWE

"Well sir, I had surgery and it hurts today, so I'm icing it to make it feel better." She stated with a smile.

"Lame, I was looking forward to a riveting tale, you disappointed me Mac."

"Sorry to disappoint you Tarver. Anyways, you guys should run along though, I hear Cena's in the ring waiting to take on the big scary Nexus." Riley laughed.

Taking her hint, the Nexus boys, minus Wade, stood up from the bench and made their way out of the locker room. Riley watched them go and then made sure the door shut behind them. She grabbed her ice pack, stood up, walked over to the door and threw the lock across. Wade remained sitting on the bench, watching her walk towards him.

She planted her butt down on the bench next to him, her legs spread far apart. Riley set the ice pack back on her crotch before shutting her legs enough for it to stay there without her help. She leaned sideways against Wade, his arm snaking around her shoulders.

"Seriously, what happened?" He asked, glancing at the ice pack.

"You." She answered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Bloody hell I knew it was a bad idea."

"Oh, no, not the whole 'no physical activity' stipulation Barrett." She shook her head.

"Then what?"

"Well first of all I haven't really had sex in a few months and second of all, you're fuckin' big Barrett!"

Wade let out a chuckle at her. Sure Riley liked to say whatever was on her mind but he certainly was not thinking she'd ever tell him something like that.

"You know we can't walk around holding hands and being all mushy gushy in front of people right?" Riley asked, looking up at him, a somber look on her face.

"Riley I wouldn't expect anything less than for you to run around telling people that you bloody well hate me and wish I would die."

"Ah okay. Cool."

"Wouldn't want them to get the impression that you've gone soft right."

"Not like you last night." Riley grinned; he chuckled at her lame joke.

"With that said, what are you telling people you did to your…"

"Most people so far have accepted my 'it's from my surgery' excuse, although I'm guessing most people are either stupid or afraid of me because my surgery wasn't on my crotch."

"I'm voting scared of you." Wade chuckled.

"Look I got to get back to John, he already thinks we're like fuck buddies-"

"We are."

"Well yeah but he doesn't need to know that. Anyways, like I was saying, see you later, right?" She looked at him, her eyes had a sparkle that he had never seen before.

"If you want to."

"Okay." She smiled.

Wade moved his arm away from her shoulders, freeing her from his grip. She grabbed the ice pack in one hand and pushed herself off the bench with the other. Before leaving the locker room though, Riley leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Wade watched her leave, a smile forming on his lips. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Less Harmful

**Better Days**

**Chapter 12: Less Harmful**

A few nights later, Riley stood in the middle of the ring decked out in her wrestling outfit. She was glaring at Alicia Fox and Darren Young, trying to scare them off. Over the last few days, Alicia Fox had done nothing but torment Riley, implicating that her and Wade were an item to anyone who would listen to her, and the more Riley talked to people, the more she realized that people actually believed Alicia Fox.

So maybe it was slightly true, her and Wade were spending many nights together, Riley sneaking out of her hotel room she shared with John to meet up with Wade, no one should have suspected a thing, at least if it weren't for dumb Alicia Fox.

Darren Young just smirked at her as Wade made his way down the ramp, a malicious smile plastered on his face. Riley growled at Fox but it was too late, the girl Riley despised the most already had a microphone in her hand.

"Wittle Riley MacIntyre." She mocked her, smirking at Riley.

Riley rolled her eyes at Fox, Wade was now standing behind her in his Nexus shirt still on over his wrestling gear. Riley glanced back at him and dramatically raised her arms as if to say 'what are you going to do about her'. Wade stepped around her, stripped off his shirt and tackled Darren Young to the mat.

Riley quickly made her way out of the ring, not wanting to get hurt anymore than she already was. Fox also stepped out of the ring, standing on the opposite side to Riley. Riley wasn't really paying much attention to the match at hand, she was more focused on Fox and how bad she wanted to squeeze her head till her brains oozed out.

Wade was clearly dominating the match the whole time, of course he would win, he always won. Riley stepped into the ring once Darren Young was pinned. She squatted down next to him and poked him in the cheek, his head just rolling freely.

Seconds later Riley was sitting on her bum in the middle of the ring. Alicia Fox stood over her, the two girls glaring at each other. Wade hoisted Riley to her feet, careful not to bother her shoulder too much. She brushed her bum off before kicking Fox in the thigh, instantly bringing the obnoxious Diva to the mat.

"Whether you fight your own battles or get some Nexus reject to do it for you Fox, you'll never win." Riley stated, turning around and heading for the ropes.

"MacIntyre!" Fox screamed.

Riley rolled her eyes but continued on her merry little way out of the ring. She sauntered up the ramp and disappeared backstage. Riley's landing to her tailbone had really hurt, like abnormally hurt her. She winced in pain as she leaned against the wall, trying not to cry.

It seemed that Alicia Fox, her sworn enemy, had been causing a lot of her pain lately and Riley was growing tired of not being able to actually wrestle the girl. Sure Wade had won on her behalf but it didn't give her the satisfaction of actually hurting the girl.

Riley let out a yelp as a big, strong arm wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. John Cena immediately set her feet back on the ground upon her yelping, he certainly didn't want to hurt her.

"God Mac I'm sorry."

"Whatever Cena, just don't do it again." She replied in a whisper, not wanting him to push her anymore.

"Okay well, nice match I guess, I mean, I really wanted to see you kick the shit out of her but since you're all injured…"

"Funny Cena, one day I'll fuckin' rip her hair out and give it to you so you can make yourself a wig to cover your ugly ass head." Riley retorted.

John grinned at her. Sure he may have hurt her seconds earlier but he knew, as soon as her bitch attitude came back, that she was fine. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her entire body against his. She was just happy for some support at that moment, the moment that Alicia Fox showed her ugly dumb face again.

"MacIntyre, this isn't over!" She yelled, Riley wasn't really interested in her.

"Hey Fox!" Wade's voice echoed through the backstage.

Riley's eyes followed his voice and she spotted him, standing on the opposite side of the room, his t-shirt was now back on. He had everyone's attention that was within twenty feet of him.

"Big bad Barrett." Fox teased.

"Why don't you bloody well back the hell off before-"

"Before what Barrett?" Riley broke in, glaring at him.

"Yeah Barrett?" Fox added, a little giddy to see Riley say something to him.

"Fox you better shut your damn whore mouth. He is the least of you're goddamn problems. Like I said before, you should start watching yourself before you end up with your head in a juicer being served up with my morning toast and jam." Riley threatened, not letting go of John at all.

"You've got a big mouth for someone who's getting Barrett to fight your battles for you while you're conveniently 'out of commission'." Fox stated, a smirk on her lips.

"I'll get you one day Fox, it won't be tonight and it might not be next week but I _promise_ you that you will get yours one day."

With that, Riley marched away, John moving with her. She glanced back, even Wade was walking away with her. Riley had her own little army, there was no way Alicia Fox was going to get her now.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley was sitting on her bed back at the hotel room, looking at John as he flipped through the channels on the television. She was a good ten feet away from him, which was probably a good thing as there were a few things bothering her that she wanted to tell him, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was hearing.

"John."

"Oh Riley, now I know you're being serious because you used my first name." He smiled, dropping the converter.

"John look, don't get me wrong, I love being with you and you're my best friend."

"But…"

"But I've been thinking about going home." Riley finished, her voice dropping low.

"Why?"

"John I haven't been in the ring for a good three weeks. I'm not supposed to be _back_ in the ring for at least another two weeks."

"Awe Mac, just stick it out. You've got me, you've got Barrett, hell you have Fox that you have to put in her place every time you see her. You can't just leave that."

Riley bit her lip and stared at him, sure she wanted to go home but John was making a point. It didn't matter though; every time she stepped into the ring without being allowed to actually wrestle she broke apart inside. She just wanted to wrestle, jump off the top rope and pummel someone, or put them in a chokehold, Riley just wanted to hit someone.

"Can I let you know how I feel in the next week or so?" She asked, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Yeah, and if you tell me then that you want to go home, I'll strap you to the bed and make you stay, hell I'll call Wade over to ravish you while you're not able to hurt me." John joked right back at her.

"Hey!" Riley whined at him.

"Geez Mac, you know I'd rather keep you all to myself." He winked.

"Yeah. I really do appreciate you keeping me and Wade on the down low."

"Your welcome, just stop calling him Wade, it's weird. Makes you seem less harmful." John grinned, his attention focusing back on the television. Riley laid down on her bed now and curled up against the pillow.

She shut her eyes and thought about the previous few days, and nights, all of which were made better due to John and Wade. Maybe John had a point, she'd make it, she didn't really want to leave wrestling, she loved it too much. Even with the pain of not being able to do it looming over her shoulders, Riley would fight back and one day, hopefully in the near future, she'd be able to follow through with her threat to Alicia Fox.

**_Review? Review? Review?_**


	13. Chapter 13: A Year Off

**Better Days**

**Chapter 13: A Year Off**

Three weeks later, Riley sat on the examination table alone, waiting, for the doctor to return with her results. She glanced around the room looking at all the weird medical pictures and posters that were there to inform people about the 'Prevention of Spreading Germs' or 'The Best Birth Control Method'. Riley just shook her head, trying to remain focused on waiting and not getting distracted by the medical mumbo jumbo.

The door to the room opened and in walked the doctor she had been scheduled to see by the WWE. She wasn't paying attention when the man introduced himself and she certainly wasn't going to be back visiting him anytime soon, so she didn't care to learn his name at all. She just wanted to get in, get clear to wrestle and get out.

"So you informed me that you've been throwing up lately?"

"Yeah, over exhaustion." She stated as if she knew what she was talking about.

"And you've got pains in your abdomen?"

"Yeah, that's where I had my damn surgery."

"Okay and you said that you're shoulder feels fine?"

"Yeah Doc, it doesn't hurt anymore."

The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands. He had already taken a shoulder x-ray and knew that her shoulder was good to go. He didn't feel though that her nausea and abdominal pain should be ignored.

"Alright well I can clear you for your shoulder but Miss MacIntyre, you've got a whole slew of internal problems that I cannot clear you for."

Riley rolled her eyes at the doctor. Her shoulder was good and she was fine, he didn't know anything, he had no idea what he was talking about. She knew that much was obvious. She felt fine, _was_ fine, to wrestle, he wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

"Fine. Why not?" She asked, wanting so desperately to prove him wrong, she would wrestle again and she would do it that night.

"First of all you have a slight infection still from your appendix. I can put you on antibiotics but I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from physical and sexual activity."

"Okay, no fuckin' my goddamn boyfriend." Riley stated sarcastically. "Whoa is me, whatever will I do?"

"Miss MacIntyre, this is serious."

"Yes I get that!" She snapped back.

"Well then-"

"You know what Doc, I get it, I can't wrestle, fine, fuck me, can I go now?"

"Miss MacIntyre, I really think you should stay here for a little while longer and discuss with me about what I have to say."

Riley rolled her eyes at him for the thousandth time that day.

"Fine."

As reluctant as she was, Riley remained on the table, staring at the doctor, waiting for him to continue to talk to her. She wasn't expecting any of what he had to say to her though.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

John Cena stood ringside with Wade Barrett as Randy Orton and Shaemus practiced inside the ring. He was joking with Riley's new love interest, although John still wasn't sure what they were to each other. Riley had started calling him her boyfriend but her tone when she said it didn't tell him that she actually thought that about him. Maybe Wade was more than a friend but Riley would never admit that out loud, at least not four weeks after starting things with Wade.

"Cena." Wade looked at him pulling John away from his thoughts.

"Yeah man?"

"Riley ever say anything about me?"

"All the time Wade. She tells me everyday that if I say a word about you two to anyone she'll twist my nuts off with her bare hands and make me eat them." John laughed, knowing Riley would do exactly that, calling it dinner on her.

"I mean good things, does she ever say good things about me?" Wade asked, desperately wanting to know anything he could.

"Yeah. She likes being with you, you know that right?" John asked, turning his head to face Wade straight on.

John had seen her when she was with other guys and she didn't act anything like the Riley he knew her to be when she was with Wade.

"So she's not just toying with me?"

"Oh god no. She'd never admit it to anyone but I think she actually likes you, like likes you." John smiled. He was actually rather proud of Riley for putting her hatred for the Nexus leader behind her.

"She's totally different than I thought." Wade stated.

"Like I said, she likes you. Once you get to know her outside of the ring Wade, she's quite the girl. Sure she's crude and vulgar most of the time but she's an awesome girl, the awesomeness _almost_ outweighs the total bitch, not quite but almost." John grinned.

Wade smiled at John, maybe John was right. The more time Wade spent with Riley, the more he got to know the non-bitchy Riley and the more he started to let his guard down, feeling like she wasn't going to just pull the rug out from under his feet, leaving him alone and fooled. Maybe he could actually make things work with Riley. She was certainly proving his 'we don't fit together' theory incredibly wrong.

John reached across and lightly smacked Wade in the chest, bringing him back to reality, as the devil herself walked down the ramp, swinging her arms in obvious frustration. John could barely hear her muttering but he knew whatever she was going to say to them wasn't going to be good. Wade smiled at her, her face softened for him for about ten seconds, then she scowled at the two of them, finally standing between them, her arms cross over her chest, her glare set dead ahead on the ring, the place she now despised..

"What are you pouting about Mac?" John asked, bumping her hip with his own, she stumbled slightly but regained her footing quickly.

"Fuckin' dumb doctor said I couldn't wrestle for a long damn fuckin' shit pissin' time." Riley replied, her voice low but clear.

"How long?" Wade asked, looking down at her, just wanting her to be safe.

She turned her head and looked up at him, sadness in her eyes, "Just a fuckin' year, that's all, not like my stupid piece of shit life depends on me wrestling or anything, god no, it's only my entire life and my career and how I pay the bills. Seriously, I appreciate the doctor looking out for me, fuckin' dumb stupid ass medicine man."

John's eyes widened at her statement. Surely the doctor wasn't stupid, maybe mistaken but not stupid. A whole year, not his Riley, she'd never make it without going crazy.

"A year, what for?" Wade asked, wanting to know what on earth was so terribly wrong. He was legitimately concerned about her. Whatever needed a year to take care of had to be pretty serious.

"I still have an infection from my sepsis." She replied in a mocking tone.

"That bad?" John asked.

"Yeah no physical or _sexual_ activity."

"Sucks Mac."

Riley just growled at him in response before throwing her arms in the air. Not only was she out of wrestling for a year, she couldn't even have sex with the one guy she wanted to. John tried to hide a smirk as Riley kicked at the ground, letting a long string of cuss words out of her mouth. She threw her arms in the air and stomped her feet. John loved her little temper tantrums; she was adorable, almost like a little child who didn't get what they wanted.

"I quit!" Riley declared, instantly stopping her tantrum, dropping her arms to her sides.

"You what?" Wade questioned, he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I fuckin' quit! I'm done with this, I'm going to go home and try to get my life on track without fuckin' wrestling, okay? You got a problem with that, you can fuckin' take it up with my ass while your back there kissing it!"

"Mac." John was trying to reason with her.

"No John, I'm done, no matter what you say, you can't change my mind, okay, so just back the fuck off and leave me alone."

Riley raised her hand at him, signaling that she didn't want to hear another word from anybody. John and Wade could only watch her as she marched away from them, up the ramp. Randy and Shaemus had stopped wrestling after she first declared she quit, wanting to hear what was going on.

Four pairs of eyes watched as Riley stomped away from them, disappearing backstage for the last time.


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking The Rules

**Better Days**

**Chapter 14: Breaking the Rules**

Riley had her bags packed and sitting at the foot of her bed. She had been alone in the hotel room for the past three hours packing her stuff while everyone else was at the arena practicing and doing what she so desperately wanted to do: wrestle. Riley's eyes welled up with tears as she flopped onto the bed, the last hotel bed she would ever have, paid for by the WWE.

Riley let out a sob just as the hotel room door whipped open, John and Wade standing in the hall looking in at her. As soon as he saw that she was crying, John ran to the bed and enveloped her in his arms, hugging her tight. He had only ever seen Riley cry once in her life before, that was when her grandmother had died, Riley wasn't the typical emotional person, she was normally stone cold when it came to showing her emotions.

"Come on Mac, it'll be okay." John soothed her, rocking her back and forth a little bit, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"How John?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Wade slowly made his way towards her, sitting on the opposite side of her from John. He gingerly set his hand on her thigh and waited for John to finish.

"Riley, I'm sure you'll be okay. Go home, yes, but in a year come back and kick the shit out of Alicia Fox."

Riley tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful as she slowly stopped sobbing. She pulled away from John and forced a small smile. He reached his thumbs up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, he smiled right back at her, knowing she would want nothing more than to beat Fox's brains in.

"Hang in there Riley." He said, kissing her in the middle of her forehead.

"Thanks John." She nodded, squeezing his arm a little bit, telling him she had heard everything he said.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone, I'll be back in a little while and I'll drive you to the airport."

"Yeah, thanks John." Riley nodded.

Her lip quivered as he stood up and walked away from her, disappearing into the hallway as he closed the door behind him. Riley inhaled deeply before turning her attention to Wade. She set her hand on top of his, the one on her thigh.

"I'm sorry." She stated softly.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"For acting like a stupid little girl in front of you."

"Come on Riley, I don't care about how you act, I just care about you."

"I know."

Riley wiggled her bum and made her way to her knees. She turned her body and lifted her one knee over him, she now sat on his lap, her knees on either side of him, straddling him. He set his arms around her back and pulled her towards him.

"Wade I like you, I do and I hate to leave you-"

"So don't." He broke in, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I'm going home, to Vancouver, forever."

"I'll come with you."

"You belong here. Just because I have to stop wrestling doesn't mean you should too. I'd hate to be the reason you gave up on the WWE."

Wade leaned forward and closed the gap between them, kissing her on the lips. Riley's fingers tangled into his hair, holding his head steady as she kissed him right back with everything she had, not wanting it to ever end. She leaned forward, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed, his head now in her pillows. She kept kissing him, her hands now running down the side of his face, down his neck onto his chest. She gasped for air as he pushed her away from him.

"No sexual-"

"Fuck that Wade, I don't follow the rules, plus I have a whole year to deal with the consequences."

She didn't give him any time to respond as she forced her way back towards his face, bypassing his lips and heading right for his neck, kissing him passionately. She lowered her body closer to his as soon as he let out a moan; he wasn't ever going to deny how much he loved the things she did to him.

Riley ran her hands up his chest, under his shirt, the feel of her fingertips on his bare skin sent shivers up his spin. Wade's own hands were working at the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up, trying to get it off, wanting her every bit of skin exposed to him.

She pulled his shirt off seconds before he got hers off, he instantly went for her jeans but she hesitated, her lips moving away from his neck, down his collarbone and onto his chest.

"Riley." He moaned again.

She felt his hand slip down between her skin and her underwear. Riley stopped kissing him and pulled her head away from him. She locked her eyes on his and bit her lip seductively. He felt her whole body tense slightly as he slipped his finger inside her.

Riley wiggled her hips, his free hand pushing at her jeans and underwear, trying to get them off while his other hand continued poking her. She stopped kissing him completely and leaned back, away from him, his finger moving deeper inside her. Her own hands went to work on his pants, quickly getting them down to his knees before she slid down his legs, forcing his arm away from her and his finger out of her.

"Riley I like you too." He said, breathing heavily, watching as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

"Yeah, I know." She grinned, slowly pulling each bra strap down her arm but holding the cups of her bra over her breasts.

"I hate that you're leaving."

"Wade, shhh."

She took a hold of the bra with her right hand and pulled it away from her body, tossing it to the floor, she'd worry about it later. She leaned down as he tried to sit up to meet her. She pressed her chest against his, meeting his lips with her own. She pulled away slightly, biting his lip.

"God Riley." He moaned as her hands ran up his sides, wrapping around his strong, muscled back.

"Just take it like a man Barrett." She laughed.

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. She held onto him tightly as he finally forced his way into her. She gasped slightly. Even if she had been having sex with him a lot lately, she'd never get used to how big he was, it always seemed to hurt her a little bit.

"I think I love you." Riley moaned as he moved deeper inside.

"God Riley, you feel so good."

Riley didn't move a muscle as he gripped her hips tightly and rolled her over onto her back. He slid in and out of her, she winced a tiny bit every time he went back in. Wade moved his hands up her stomach, over her breats, wrapping them around her body, pulling her tight against him.

Minutes later, Riley sunk her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her scream as they came together. Wade let out a groan, sure it hurt when she sunk her teeth into his shoulder but he wouldn't give it up for the world, it was Riley, the girl he was starting to love.

"I think I love you too." He smiled down at her as he pulled out of her completely, collapsing beside her.

Wade took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers together. Riley dropped their hands onto his stomach. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat knowing, and fearing, that she wouldn't hear it again for a long, long time.


	15. Chapter 15: The Hand That Feeds

**Better Days**

**Chapter 15: The Hand That Feeds**

John Cena stood in the middle of the airport in front of Riley, looking down at her with a smile on his face. He was going to miss his trouble-making best friend, his better half. John enjoyed it when she threatened people, mainly Alicia Fox, and he was certainly going to miss her 'Take No Shit but Give 'Em Hell' attitude. He lunged at her, wrapping his big, strong arms around her, squeezing her tight, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before setting her feet firmly back onto the ground.

"God Cena, you're going to break my ribs with hugs like that." She joked, letting go of him.

"Mac just be safe okay?"

"Fuck that Cena, that's not how I am." Riley retorted, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Riley I'm serious here. You won't have me to back you up if you get into trouble." He smirked.

Riley scoffed at him. She was fine before she had met him and she'd be fine when he wasn't around. Riley let out a sigh. Sure it broke her heart to find out she wouldn't be able to wrestle for a year but having to leave her friends, and Wade, hurt just as much.

John had tried to convince her to stick around, claiming she could do other things besides wrestle. Riley had argued back that she didn't want to be around people like Alicia Fox without the ability to kick their ass. John had simply laughed at how mad she got at the mere mention of Fox's name.

"Mac, just promise you'll take care of yourself, okay?"

"Um obviously John. What more could I possibly do to damage my body, oh fuck I could break a hip and fracture my skull, no big deal." She joked with him.

"Fine Mac, if you get into trouble, don't hesitate to call me."

"Oh Johnny Boy, I appreciate it. I'll make sure you're the first person I call when I get into 'mischief'."

He'd never say it to her, not at that moment but he would definitely not be the same John Cena without her around. He lived to have her back lately, they were supposed to be inseparable and now she wasn't allowed to wrestle for a year. He was just as devastated to lose her as she was to lose wrestling.

One more rib crushing hug from him, a kiss to the cheek from her and she was off, walking towards her plane. John crossed his arms over his chest and watched his spunky little pal walk away, praying that she'd come back eventually.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade watched from outside the ring as his Nexus crew was in the ring practicing whatever they could. Darren Young stood across the ring from Wade, Alicia Fox next to him. Everyone wanted to know what had happened with Riley and Wade was the perfect candidate, seeing as how John Cena had disappeared with her, if only temporarily.

Alicia Fox kept her eyes glued on the men in the ring as she slowly sidestepped around the ring, inching closer and closer to Wade Barrett. Slowly but surely, she made her way all the way around the ring and now stood next to the man in question, she desired to know whatever she could about Riley's sudden departure from the WWE.

"Your boys aren't looking too bad." She remarked, leaning her entire body close to his.

"Yeah."

He didn't want to deal with Alicia Fox. Any enemy of Riley's was an enemy of his, and with good reason, Fox was nothing but a backstabbing, conniving bitch who wanted only to ruin Riley's life and make her miserable any chance she could.

"Where's your groupie?" Fox asked casually, actually wanting to know where the poor girl was.

"Home." He wasn't going to give her any satisfaction, keeping his answers short and sweet.

"How come, is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"I heard that she's still got an infection Barrett, now you seem to be really close with her lately and I'm having a really hard time believing that you and her are just friends."

"Well, that's all we are." He stated with a smirk.

"So her infection has nothing to do with you and her fucking like rabbits so soon after she had major surgery?"

"Nope."

"You break something in her?" Fox asked, looking at the much larger man.

"Her and I never did anything." Deny, deny, deny, that was what Riley had told him to do with Alicia Fox.

"I figured as much, you're not her type." Fox was trying her own angle now.

"Not her type? What do you mean?" Wade asked, clearly more interested in Fox's words.

"Come on, you're telling me that with all the time you spent with her, she never admitted to liking girls?"

His Riley, never. Alicia Fox was nothing more than a rumour spreading dumb whore who knew nothing except how to get under other people's skin. Wade glared at her, not giving her the entire satisfaction of knowing she was bothering him.

"I mean, she used to cop a feel when she had me pinned sometimes, girl is good with her hands." Fox stated with a malicious smirk.

"What do you want?" Wade asked, furious now.

Riley hated Fox with her entire body, every single cell. Wade knew that, no one could hate a person that much and secretly like the girl, sure Alicia Fox wasn't ugly but Riley was into guys one hundred percent, he knew that much was true.

"I want you to tell me what happened between you two."

"If I tell you, you stop talking about her, don't bloody well breathe a word to a single person and if you do I will personally sew your mouth shut, got that?"

"Now I know you've spent too much time with her, you're even threatening like her."

"Got that?" Wade repeated himself, way more forcefully that before.

"Fine, whatever, just tell me."

"Well, every single second we spent together was like heaven, want to know why?"

"Uh yeah." Fox nodded furiously, desperate to know anything.

"We plotted against you. How to make you give up, how to make you want to quit, even how she would finally beat you when she was cleared to come back. That's what we did." Wade stated, proud of himself for not giving a rat's ass about Alicia Fox.

"Oh yeah of course. You know you were just another one of her time fillers. She used to get really bored before you and your Nexus boys showed up. I think you should talk to The Miz, he knows all about those lonely nights she suffered through."

Wade's jaw clenched, he wasn't going to listen to this dumb little girl, not his Riley, she admitted outright that she didn't want him as just a fling, she even said she thought she loved him.

"Look Fox, just leave me alone." He stated, almost pleading with her.

"Sure Barrett, I still think you should talk to The Miz though, he wasn't so awesome before Riley showed up." She grinned.

"Thanks for the suggestion, I'll file it away under 'Dumb Things Stupid Wenches Say'."

"With everything else Riley told you then?"

Wade didn't even get a chance to argue back, Alicia Fox had walked away from him, back around the ring where she stood with Darren Young, her arm linked through his. He just glared at her, hoping this wasn't a sign of things to come.


	16. Chapter 16: Shocking Homecoming

**Better Days**

**Chapter 16: Shocking Homecoming**

_**One Year Later…**_

Wade Barrett stood backstage, watching the match between John Cena and Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. In the year that Riley was gone, he had won it against Randy Orton and then lost it to Randy Orton, John Cena hadn't touched it.

He certainly missed Riley for the first few months of her being gone but after trying to call her and getting an automated voice that had informed him her phone line had been disconnected, he gave up calling her. One time he was even going to fly out to see her but he couldn't find her address anywhere, he gave up on that too. She had completely disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving him with no idea as to where she could be, if she was even still alive.

Needless to say, Wade had grown lonely without being able to communicate with Riley, then he just got mad at her. What kind of person just cuts off the man she loved without any reason at all? That was where Alicia Fox had come in.

He didn't love Fox, not even close but she was there to fill Riley's place, mostly between the sheets. The girl was an animal in bed and she always wanted it, Wade had no problem giving it to her, it calmed him down a little bit. Someone wanted to be with him at least and he could always reach Fox, no matter where she was, her phone line wasn't disconnected.

John Cena had also tried to call her and had been successful once, that was how Wade originally got the number, but when either man called the next day, she was gone. John had even actually flown out to Vancouver to her last known address but found some old man living in the house she was supposed to be living in. He too had given up on Riley, his best friend had just disappeared, most likely by choice.

A lot had happened to the WWE while she had been gone as well. The Nexus had disbanded and went their separate ways, Wade remaining as one of the main Superstars while the rest of his crew had explored Tag Team Wrestling and even made their way to Smackdown. Wade was set to wrestle against Shaemus that night. They were having a special guest star too but no one really knew who.

Hardly anything mattered to Wade though. Sure he had a girl but she was just there for sex and to keep him company in his miserable world. He wrestled with way too much emotion now, throwing his anger at Riley into every move he performed. His anger of her leaving him turned into anger of her not communicating which evolved to anger over not even knowing if she was still alive or not.

John made his way up the ramp, spotting Wade waiting backstage. He threw a smile on his face and extended his hand to Barrett, shaking hands with him as he too stood backstage, watching the ring.

"How's the girlfriend?" John asked with a smirk.

"She's fine." Wade replied, he hardly considered Alicia Fox his girlfriend but she most certainly called Wade her boyfriend, to everyone and anyone that would listen.

"You excited to find out who this special guest star is?"

"Not really."

"Maybe it's like Brad Pitt or someone." John stated with a smile, like that would ever happen.

"Maybe."

John fell back into a comfortable silence next to Wade. Their eyes were glued onto the giant box being lowered from the ceiling, a white sheet draped over it. It touched down in the ring, the sheet remaining on it as the announcer spoke out. John rolled his eyes, what kind of guest star was this important, no one in his books. He reached out, patted Wade on the back and turned to make his way to the locker room, he was done for the night.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to our special guest. This young lady has recently become a mother to a lovely baby girl and is well known to all of you wrestling fans, she's making her first re-appearance back in the ring after a long absence."_

Wade inhaled deeply, getting ready to head out for his match against Shaemus in a minute. John had turned back around at the mention of her being 'well known'; his eyes were focused directly on the sheet-covered box now, anxiously waiting for the sheet to be pulled off.

"_Give a warm welcome back to the Queen of Mean, the Apple of our Eyes, Miss Riley MacIntyre!"_

John's jaw dropped immediately, the sheet fell gracefully to the ground, revealing the girl he hadn't heard from in a year standing inside a metal cage decked out in a nice pair of jeans and her old school Mac t-shirt. The door to the cage swung open and Riley literally jumped out, running around the ring in excitement. John slowly turned his head looked at Wade, his eyes locked on Riley as she pranced around the ring, getting the crowd going crazy for the next match.

"Barrett man, you okay?" John asked, waving his hand in front of Wade's eyes, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Mother?" Wade responded, asking a question of his own.

John cocked his head. Sure he heard that part but they must have been talking about some other Riley, his Riley never wanted kids, hell she didn't even want to think about kids. The two men stood, side-by-side, eyes locked on the beautiful girl in the ring, sure it had been a year but she looked exactly the same.

The announcer called Wade's name, he shook his head and made his way to the entrance, breaking into a jog, not wanting her to disappear before he saw her up close. He hopped into the ring and stared at her, she stopped jumping around and looked at him, a smile on her face. They just stood there staring at each other, which was until Shaemus made his way to the ring.

Riley shrugged at Wade before going right back to the ropes, climbing up and working the crowd. Wade couldn't believe that after a year she was back. Sure he was relieved to know that she was in fact alive and safe but that didn't stop the million questions running through his head.

With a final wave to the crowd, Riley slipped out of the ring and ran up the ramp, stopping halfway. She raised her arms in the air and the crowd went wild, happy to have her back, if only for a night. Riley smiled wide and dashed up the final few feet of the ramp, disappearing backstage.

Seconds later, Riley's feet were off the ground and she was spinning in a circle, John Cena's arms holding on tight as he did so. He set her back on the ground and brushed a few strands of her auburn hair out of her face, looking into the eyes of his best friend. He plastered a giant smile on his face, matching hers.

"Mac! What happened to you?" He asked, looking her up and down, taking in the sight of Riley, in the flesh.

"I had a baby." She answered, still smiling at him.

"Well damn you look good, how old is-"

"She's like five months old. Her name's Addison Lynn."

"Where is she?" John asked, excited to see his best friend's little girl.

"She's with one of the producers right now, don't worry, you'll meet her later."

"Oh my god Riley, a baby, wow. Never pictured you with a baby." He joked with her, hugging her tight once again.

"Yeah, me neither." Riley stated, hugging him right back.

"What about the father?" John asked, her was full of questions.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, I got to go find Addy." Riley smiled once again before pulling herself out of John's arm. She threw her hand up and waved at him before wandering off.

John watched her walk away, his eyes weren't mistaking him she was right there, he felt her when he hugged her, she was real. She certainly had her figure back after giving birth, that much was obvious. He still couldn't believe his Riley was a mom now. John couldn't help but smile, just to see her again made him explode inside with happiness. He couldn't contain the smile on his face if he tried.


	17. Chapter 17: Nothing Like Her

_**Thank you to Hugsieee, alana2awesome and hardycenagrl for the reviews! Keep them coming people, PLEASE? Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourite stories and story alerts, it means a lot to me. Thanks everyone!  
**_

**Better Days**

**Chapter 17: Nothing Like Her**

Riley wandered around backstage carrying the tiny little girl in her arms. The tiny baby girl, dressed in a purple jumper, cooed as she clung tightly to her mother's hair, pulling lightly. Riley just hugged Addison closer to her body, shielding her from the hustle and bustle of the backstage hype, not wanting her to get harmed.

Riley rounded the corner and spotted a bunch of the WWE Superstars, but her eyes locked on the one and only John Cena who looked exactly the same as when she left. She set her hand on the back of Addison's head and picked up her pace to a light jog, meeting John just as he turned to face her, his eyes instantly lighting up and a smile spreading across his face.

"Riley, my god, she's beautiful." John stated, the baby turning her head to look directly at John.

"Yeah?" Riley always thought her baby was beautiful but she was always a little reluctant to take the compliment from others.

"God Riley, yes. She's so little and so cute and so little." John grinned.

"She looks nothing like me." Riley stated with a sad smile.

"Her father?"

"I think so."

"Who _is_ her father?" John asked, lifting the tiny girl in the air and wiggling her around, wanting to keep the tiny girl content and quiet.

"You." Riley stated, dead serious.

"Um, what?"

John pulled the baby out of the air and hugged her against his chest. He looked at Riley, her expression stone cold serious. He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing for a fact they had never been anything more than friends, not a kiss between them.

"Okay fine, I'm joking. I don't want to talk about that in the middle of everyone okay. I'll meet you later in private and spill my heart out to you." Riley said, avoiding John's eyes.

"Yeah that's…everything okay?" John asked right back, stepping closer to her, forcing her to look at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes. Sure he hadn't seen her for a year but the spark in her brown eyes was obviously gone.

"Everything's fine." She sighed.

Riley closed the gap between them and pressed her body against John's, setting her hand on her baby's side, rubbing her thumb over Addison's jumper. Riley just wanted to curl up and cry. John held onto the baby with one hand as he set his free hand around his best friend's shoulders, holding her, trying to comfort her.

"Riley I missed you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head gingerly.

"Yeah. Well it doesn't look like Barrett did." She muttered bitterly.

Riley's gaze was focused directly on Wade Barrett who stood next to Alicia Fox. Fox had her slender hands wrapped around Wade's large bicep. She also had her body pressed against the side of his, her head right by his jaw. Wade's free arm was around her shoulders. Riley stared at the two of them, waiting for Fox's next move.

"Mac come on." John was practically pleading with her to leave. He knew what they were going to do, what Alicia Fox wanted to do.

"Cena, just hold on."

"Mac-"

Too late. As hard as John Cena tried to tear Riley's attention away from Wade, he had failed. Riley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Alicia Fox, sworn enemy to Riley herself, planted a big, gross, slobbery, tongue-invading kiss right on Wade's lips. Riley let out a hack as she shook her head, focusing back on John, she was scarred for life after witnessing that.

"Of all the girls he could have picked to replace me, he picked her?" Riley asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, which is kind of funny huh. I mean I thought he hated her when you left." John replied, trying to keep it light.

"So did I." Riley mumbled.

Seconds later, when Riley looked back over at the two lovebirds, they had disappeared. She turned her head frantically, trying to spot where they had gone. She was more afraid that Alicia would flaunt her new catch to Riley, Riley had no patience for her anymore.

"Come on Mac, dinner on me?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Riley stepped away from John but let the big man keep a hold of her precious little Addison. She turned her body to walk towards the exit but as soon as she took a step away from John, she came face to face with Alicia Fox, a pissed off Wade in her hands.

"Riley! So nice to see you!" Fox gushed; reaching out one of her hands to shake Riley's, Riley just stared at it like it was poison.

"Yeah. Nice isn't the word I would us." Riley replied with a forced smile.

"Don't be silly Riley. We all missed you when you were gone."

"Some of us more than others." John joked, trying to ease the tension.

Alicia Fox's eyes locked on the tiny form in John's arms, a smile appearing on her face, a new way to torture Riley.

"Riley she's gorgeous!"

Riley rolled her eyes, Fox pulled away from Wade and nudged Riley in the shoulder as she pushed past the girl and took a firm hold on the tiny baby. John reluctantly gave up possession of the child, his smile faltering to a frown.

"Thanks." Riley stated flatly. She didn't care what Alicia Fox thought of her child, what Riley really wanted was for Fox to take her dirty paws off her beautiful baby girl so she could hit the stupid whore.

"Oh Wade, isn't she just too cute?" Fox asked, shoving the baby into Wade's arms.

Something about the tiny girl made Wade forget everything that was going on at that exact moment. He took the girl and held her carefully, not wanting to hurt her, not wanting Riley to hate him for hurting her. The baby cooed at him, a big smile forming on her face. Wade couldn't help but smile back at her, something deep inside him connected with her.

"What's her name?" Wade asked, speaking to Riley for the first time in a year.

"Addison Lynn." Riley answered, reaching out for her baby.

"Well MacIntyre, you've done well for yourself." Wade stated, suddenly there was no emotion in his voice.

Riley could feel her heart pounding now. She took her baby girl from him, her hands shaking slightly. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath for a few seconds before exhaling. John stepped up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder.

"Mac, dinner, come on." He said.

Riley looked up at Wade one more time before brushing past him, John following her like a puppy. Wade turned and watched the two of them walk away from him, hoping that he'd see that tiny little baby again before Riley disappeared once more.

Alicia Fox wrapped her arms around Wade's middle and hugged him, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. He didn't reciprocate the gesture; he didn't even want to touch her anymore. The only girl he wanted had just walked away from him.

"You notice that baby looked nothing like her?" Fox asked, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I bet you it's not even her baby. She probably paid some stupid bimbo to borrow her kid for the night so it didn't look like she chickened out for a year."

"Sure."

"I'm just saying. Maybe if it _is_ her baby, she fucked some ugly homeless man, got knocked up and was too ashamed to stick around."

"Let's just go." Wade broke in, not wanting to hear another word from the mouth of Alicia Fox.

He pulled away from her as he started to walk towards the same exit John and Riley had exited through moments earlier. Fox watched him for a second, taking in how shaken he was to have seen the girl that left him, not talking to him for a year. He seemed off since he had seen the baby.

Fox ran to catch up with him, lacing her fingers with his. He didn't pull away from her, nor did he do anything to show her gave a shit about her, instead, he just walked beside her as they made their way back to the hotel where maybe, just maybe, Wade could get his mind off that tiny baby girl that now haunted him.


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner Date

_**THANK YOU hardycenagrl and alana2awesome for your wonderful reviews. I'm so excited now that this story 11 reviews!**_

**Better Days**

**Chapter 18: Dinner Date**

John sat across from Riley at the table inside the semi-fancy restaurant. Addison was sitting comfortably on Riley's lap, waving her arms in the air without a care in the world. Riley was also smiling, after walking away from Alicia Fox, John had convinced her that Fox was still as dumb as before and that her power over Wade was minimal, if she had any at all. Riley succumbed to the truth and officially let her feelings for Wade simmer down. Sure she still loved the guy but it was her fault, she had left him, not seeing him, talking to him or trying to communicate with him for a year.

John had also explained to her everything important that had happened while she was gone, including the title being handed over to a few different people, none of whom were him, and Nexus disbanding. Riley's mouth twisted into a smirk when she was told that Nexus had broken apart, she had never liked Nexus, let alone how they treated her pal John Cena.

He had run out of topics though, she couldn't distract him anymore by asking unimportant questions about the WWE or the superstars themselves. Now he had nothing that could veer his attention away from what he wanted to know about her: where had she been for the last year and what was she doing?

"So Mac. You disappeared rather quickly way back when…"

"Um yeah. I was mad."

"Mad at what?" John asked.

"Everything. I mean I hadn't wrestled in a few weeks to start with, then the doctor tells me I can't wrestle for a year, how would you take that?"

"Well I would hope that I wouldn't just up and leave in a matter of a few hours. We were all kind of shocked that you just quit." John stated. He was upset that she had left him, but he wasn't going to force her to stay.

"I freaked out." She stated simply, not explaining anything, not saying a word about what happened.

"So you pack your stuff, hop on a plane to Vancouver to live with your mom…then what, because when I came to visit you at your mom's house, some old guy was living there, claiming he just moved in recently."

"Maybe I bought my mom a better house." Riley retorted, her tone suggesting she was rather offended, John was practically accusing her of running away.

"Mac just talk to me." He pleaded.

He didn't want to blame her for anything, he didn't want to get mad at her, he wanted her to talk to him. John Cena just wanted to understand what was going though Riley's head. After all, that's what best friends are supposed to be for.

"Look, when I went to the doctor's that day I quit, he said I still had an infection, fine. That infection would have cleared up in a matter of a couple weeks. The big issue was that after he told me I still had an infection, he continued to tell me I was pregnant and the infection that I had could be harmful to the baby."

John looked at her, his heart breaking for her. He knew she wasn't done talking yet, but baby Addison had started to fuss. Riley lifted the baby girl up and hugged her against her body, lightly tapping her on the back, trying to burp her.

"Mac why didn't you stay though?" He asked, the baby burped softly but Riley kept her where she was, she started to rub the baby's back instead of tapping it though.

"I didn't want to stay and deal with all the emotional bullshit. Alicia Fox taunting me everywhere I went, Barrett having to fight my battles for me because I couldn't just take Fox in the ring. John I was just tired of fighting every single day with her. Yeah I know I could have ignored her and all that bullshit but I figured why not just go home, chill out, relax, get fat and have a baby."

"Does sound kind of nice, I mean compared to staying her and having me tease you every day." He smirked.

"Exactly." She smiled back.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call me, or Wade, or anyone for that matter."

"I thought it would be easier than to deal with the stress of worrying about you getting your ass kicked by Nexus."

"And Wade?"

"What about him?" She asked right back.

"You know he was crushed. He tried to call you to talk to you and when he couldn't get to you, he just changed."

"Him and Alicia though."

"He's not happy with her." John pointed out.

Anyone who looked at the guy could easily tell Alicia Fox was not who he wanted to be with.

"Doesn't make it any better." Riley sighed, the baby had fallen asleep and was now making soft snores against her shoulder.

"Come on Riley, why you so hard on him. I get that he's sleeping with your enemy but you walked away from him, you let him go, you're the one that gave him up, what did you want him to do, wait?"

Riley looked down at the tablecloth, refusing to give John the satisfaction that he was right, although she had to admit, she half expected him to wait for her to come back. She really wanted him to run at her when he first saw her and hold her until there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Riley. He tried waiting. When I came back from visiting the old guy that lives in your old house, he gave up. He didn't know where to find you, hell I didn't know where to find you. Riley he didn't jump into bed with her until six months after you left, at the earliest." John explained.

"I guess you have a point." Riley groaned, giving in.

"You know I'm always right." He grinned.

"I do recall telling you that you are never right, because you are a man. I'm not stupid Cena. You don't have to rub it in." She smiled back at him.

"Fine. So tell me one more thing."

"Fine."

"Who's Addy's daddy?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Wade Barrett." Riley answered flatly.

John relaxed into the back of his chair and stared at her. Riley's hand was making tiny circles on the back of Addison. She stared right back at John, no expression on her face. John Cena was the only person she had ever told. He was the only person who knew that Addison Lynn's father was none other than Wade Barrett.

"So, you said she was five months old. You slept with Barrett for the first time a month before you left. The math doesn't add up Riley."

"She was born a month premature. Thank you sepsis for that one."

"You going to tell him?"

"I don't know, he seems content with bitch face Alicia." Riley snarled.

"You know he's miserable." John winked.

"We'll see how it goes." Riley sighed.

John reached his hands across the table and motioned for the baby. Riley handed him her daughter before relaxing into the chair. She smiled at John and her baby, Addison sure knew how to make the big men smile.

"Why don't you and I just get married, you can be her father." Riley stated with a smile.

"Now that's not fair to Wade." John joked back.

"Fair enough, thanks Cena."

"What for?"

"Not totally giving up on me. I expected to come back and have everyone hate me for up and leaving."

"Yeah Mac, well, you may have done a stupid thing but that doesn't make you a stupid person. I could never hate you, especially when you have this cute little lady with you." John replied, kissing the baby on the cheek. Addison let out a loud giggle.

Riley couldn't help but smile at her best friend and her baby girl. Maybe coming back wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_**Don't stop reviewing... :)**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth Hurts

_Thank you hOtlilmofo, hardycenagrl, alana2awesome and Roonani for the reviews! I hope the next few chapters are as awesome as you can imagine!_

**Better Days**

**Chapter 19: The Truth Hurts**

John Cena walked around carrying baby Addison as Riley marched along beside him, her pace slightly faster to keep up with the bigger man. They were on their way back to the hotel after dinner; Riley was going to John's room, which he was sharing with Randy Orton.

The tiny baby girl cooed and giggled as John waved her in the air making her fly like a plane. Riley merely laughed along with her baby girl as they walked up to the front doors of the hotel. Riley stepped ahead of them and pulled the door open, letting John walk through, still holding her baby girl.

John stopped dead in his tracks as his he spotted something he _knew_ Riley wouldn't ever want to see. Sitting a mere fifteen feet from them was Alicia Fox. Her tiny body snuggled against Wade's giant frame as they kissed. John moved quickly and tried to block Riley's view, stumbling slightly but not losing his footing.

"Oh my god John you could have killed Addy." Riley gasped with a grin.

"No way, I would never hurt her!" John argued back, also with a smile.

"Come on, I want to see Randy." Riley stated quietly.

John let her take a stop forward then stepped in front of her, blocking her view once again. He kept stepping in front of her with every small step she took. She stopped walking altogether and glared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. She jumped and landed a few feet from him, then she too spotted what he was trying so hard to keep her from seeing.

"Why her John?" Riley asked, surprisingly not pissed but more sad.

"Honestly Mac, I don't know. One day he hated her and the next day he didn't. You know how she works though."

"Lies and cheats and picks on people who can't do anything about her."

"Exactly. All I know is that he came up to me long after you were gone and asked me what happened between you and Mizanin."

"That was so long ago!" Riley yelled back.

"Hey Mac, I just said that it wasn't my business."

Riley was fuming now. She was pissed off. Sure her and The Miz hooked up one night but that was it. One night, his idea, sure she never objected but it wasn't something that meant that much to her.

"Keep holding my baby, I'm going to go _talk_ to Fox."

John tried to object but Riley was already walking towards the two, Fox still lip locking with Wade. Riley stepped up beside them and grabbed Fox by the hair, pulling her face away from Wade's.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Alicia Fox yelled, Riley still holding her hair.

"You. Okay you have always been my problem and you know what, I'm going to do something about it this time instead of walking away." Riley snarled.

Fox stood up and smacked Riley's arm, Riley letting go of her hair involuntarily. Now the two girls stood face to face, glaring at each other, Riley letting out a low growl, Fox just growling right back.

"Seriously MacIntyre, what is your problem?"

"Oh Fox, like you don't know. First you fucking go and tell everyone about me and Mizanin then you go and steal my man, why don't you stop bothering me and worry about your own life!"

"You and Mizanin were nothing but fuck buddies, I was protecting Wade from making a big mistake."

"Seems like he already made that when he talked to you!"

Riley's open hand slapped Fox in the face before she could see it coming. Fox instantly retaliated, slapping Riley right back, Riley glared at Alicia Fox, wanting to annihilate the ignorant Diva right in the middle of the lobby.

"You don't know what happened with Mizanin and you never will!" Riley yelled at Fox now.

"So you didn't just fuck and chuck him, leave him all alone after you were done?"

"Why don't you mind your own god damn business!"

"Why? Oh I get it, is the baby his too?" Fox asked back, an evil smirk on her face.

"He fuckin' wishes!"

Wade stood up now, seeing Riley's fingers curl into fists. He set his hand on Riley's shoulders and pulled her away from Fox, looking into her eyes, seeing nothing but anger and sadness. Fox remained where she was standing, watching in horror as Wade took Riley's hand and walked away with her, he looked towards John and nodded his head in acknowledgement. John continued on his way to his room with Riley's baby.

Fox let out a shriek of defeat and stared at Wade's back, retreating beside Riley's. The two of them disappeared outside, leaving Fox all on her own.

Wade tugged on her arm and Riley moved towards him, his arms wrapping around her as she crashed against his body. She reluctantly hugged him back, not knowing what to expect.

"I was worried about you." Wade stated, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

Riley's muscles relaxed against him and she calmed right down. She pulled back a little bit but not enough for him to let go of her. She looked up at him, a sad expression on her face.

"Why Alicia?" She asked, not wanting to let go of him.

"She was there."

"And I wasn't." Riley stated, realizing what she had done hurt him more than she could ever know.

"For a while, I thought you were dead. You just disappeared, then you come back with a baby. You couldn't have told me any of that?"

Riley looked away from him, her eyes landing on the exterior wall of the hotel. She didn't want to deal with anything anymore, she just wanted to take her baby and go home, regretting messing everything up for Wade and John and anyone else she bothered.

"I'm sorry." Riley said, not wanting to explain.

"Okay." Wade sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get into anything any farther.

Riley bit her lip, contemplating what she wanted to do. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her. Riley fought back the tears, feeling his warm touch, and let out a huge breath.

"Talk to me Riley." Wade begged, letting his grip on her loosen.

"You should get back to Fox." Riley stated sadly. "And I should get back to Addy."

Wade's heart broke as she pulled away from him, brushing past him and heading back into the hotel. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then he too made his way back into the hotel. He walked right by Fox, not wanting to deal with her at that moment. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

As soon as the doors opened, Wade stepped on, leaving Fox in the lobby by herself. Maybe he was in the wrong but Riley had just left him, not calling, not saying boo, not even living in the house she was addressed at.

Wade pushed the button for his floor and watched the numbers as the elevator moved upwards. He shook his head, finally knowing what he had to do.

_**I love the reviews you guys, I love the repeat reviewers too, YAY FOR FANS!**_

_**So please, keep the reviews coming!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Disappearing Act

_Thank you Roonani, Suzvn, miamitravel, alana2awesome, JohnCenaFan, Geraldine la Belle and hOtlilmofo for reviewing! I'm glad this story is loved and liked by you as well as others! In case you guys didn't know, I also have another wrestling story entitled Big Girls Don't Cry, unfortunately it's not a Wade Barrett story, it's a Cody Rhodes story but includes John Cena, so check it out if you want. Thanks again wonderful reviewers!_

**Better Days**

**Chapter 20: Disappearing Act**

When Riley finally pushed the hotel room door open, Randy was holding baby Addison and John was sitting beside them, watching Randy hold the baby. Riley quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed on which everyone else was sitting. She curled up under John's arm and forced herself into his grasp.

"You know Riley, she's really beautiful." Randy commented, trying to cheer up the baby's mother.

"Yeah, thanks." Riley forced a smile at him as John slowly snaked his arms around her body and hugged her tight.

"She looks nothing like you." Randy quipped.

"Thank god." John replied with a small grin.

Riley let out a sad chuckle and reached her hands out for her baby. Randy didn't look at her, nor did he see her reach for her baby, he wasn't purposely ignoring her, he just couldn't take his eyes off Riley MacIntyre's little baby girl.

"She look like her father?" Randy asked, the baby cooing at him.

"I don't know Orton, does she look like Wade Barrett?" Riley asked right back, sadness evident in her voice, she pulled her arms back to her body.

Randy's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. He closed his mouth and looked at the little baby girl in his possession. He couldn't see anything about the baby resembling the giant Wade Barrett but he wouldn't deny that she _could_ look like him, when she was a little older.

"I'd say no Riley but she's a baby, they all kind of look the same." He answered, complete honesty to his statement.

"Yeah, I know right." Riley forced a smile back to him.

"But Mac, come on you have to tell the guy." John stated, kissing the top of her head.

"He's perfectly happy with that dumb, ugly, whore."

"Fox?" Randy asked, clearing up his confusion.

"Yes her. God. Of all the stupid girls he could have picked, he picked her, really. Jesus. What a douche bag huh?"

"Yeah Riley, I guess." Randy answered.

"You disappeared Mac." John added.

"And I'll do it again in a day or two." She mumbled, staring at Addison.

John tightened is grip on her and Randy turned to face her. Randy scooped the baby up and rocked the tiny girl, smiling wildly at her. He slowly turned his gaze towards Riley, a look of irritation obvious on her face.

"If I were Barrett, I'd want to know I had a kid out there. I mean even if you don't want him in her life, he should at least know about her." Randy pointed out.

"Fine. You expect me to just go up to him and be all 'Oh hey Wade, the reason I left was to go home and have your baby in peace and I didn't want to fuck up your life too so that's why I hid', is that about right?" Riley asked, looking between the two superstars.

"Well, yeah." John retorted, a grin on his face.

"Pretty much what I was thinking." Randy added.

Riley growled at the two of them. They certainly weren't helping her out on this one, all she wanted was to pack up her stuff and go back home, leaving everything alone. She wanted Wade to be happy, and she didn't want to just throw a baby at him, that wasn't fair to him.

"If you want to go now, we'll watch the little lady." John offered.

"I'm good." Riley snarled.

"Seriously, you should go talk to him, now." Randy said forcefully.

"Oh my lord, if I go now and talk to him will you fucktards leave me alone to do as I please?" Riley asked, pushing John away from her body.

John leaned back into the pillows and smirked at her. Randy leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead, then he too smirked at Riley.

"Come on Mac, she's in good hands." John stated.

"God Cena, if you so much as move a hair on her head out of place, I will rip your balls off and make Orton here eat them."

"Fine Mac, just go talk to the guy." John grinned now.

Riley stood up with a huff and marched angrily towards the door. She paused at the door and turned around, glaring at the two boys sitting on the bed. With a growl, she ripped the door open and stomped out into the hallway, her courage quickly wearing off.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley was dragging her feet down the hall. She had already been to the front desk and asked for Wade's room number. After a few threats and a huge lie about how she was his sister, the girl at the desk reluctantly gave her the room number.

She was about halfway down the hall towards his room when she spotted her enemy, heading for the exact same door. Riley's eyes locked on Fox's and the two girls stopped dead in their tracks. Riley didn't break her stare, nor did Fox. As soon as the man a few rooms over from Wade's stepped out into the hallway, Riley took off in a mad dash towards Wade's door, Fox doing the exact same thing.

Riley hadn't run that fast in a long time yet with every stride she felt the adrenaline kick into overdrive. Sure Fox was fast but Riley was faster, grabbing the doorknob a split second before Fox did. Riley then had to wrestle against Fox as she tried to open the door.

Fox's fingernails dug into Riley's arms so hard that there were two tiny drops of blood running down her forearm. Riley leaned closer to the door and threw out her leg, connecting her foot with Fox's shin. Alicia Fox doubled over in pain, that was when Riley ripped the door open, lunged inside and slammed the door in the fallen Diva's face, hearing only a loud shriek from the other side of the door.

"Take that you stupid bitch!" Riley yelled through the door, throwing the lock across.

"What are you doing?" Wade's deep voice echoed through the hotel room, Riley suddenly remembering why she was where she was.

Riley slowly turned around and looked at Wade Barrett, standing in the doorframe to the hotel bathroom. She took a step towards him and stopped, spotting the bright pink suitcase next to the bed.

"I'm here to talk." Riley stated flatly, her stare on the suitcase.

"It's Alicia's suitcase, her and I are roommates."

"Yeah and bed buddies too?" Riley asked, anger filling her body.

"Look Riley, you're the one who's mad and I get that but you're also the one that left me like I meant nothing to you. You never called; you never did anything to make me feel like you even wanted to be near me anymore. I'm sorry you don't understand my new relationship but you were the one that ended our old relationship."

Riley didn't take her eyes off the suitcase as he spoke. She didn't want to hear about them, she didn't even want to be there. She just wanted to curl up under the covers of a bed and cry until the world ended.

Wade crossed his arms and slowly stepped towards her, she didn't see him coming at her, if she had, maybe she wouldn't have let him wrap his arms around her and hug her against his body. Riley turned her head and buried it into his chest, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Wade pulled away slightly, forcing Riley to look up at him. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her next move.

Riley's lip quivered a bit, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pulled away from him completely. He reached out for her hand, she dodged his attempt and took another step away, out of his reach completely.

"I just came to tell you that Addison, my baby, is your daughter." Riley stated, not meeting his eyes now.

"Riley-"

"No, save it, I'm done fighting with you, with Alicia, with everyone."

Riley turned on her heel and headed right back for the door. She pulled it open and spotted Alicia Fox fuming outside the door.

"Fuck you Riley!" She yelled.

"You win Fox." Riley said solemnly, a sad smile on her face.

Wade watched as Riley brushed her way past Fox and disappeared down the hall. He then looked at the girl remaining in front of him.

"Wow what did you say to her?" Fox asked, sauntering into the room.

"You need to pack your things and leave." Wade replied, completely ignoring her question.

"Um what?"

"Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Wade-"

"Now!"

Alicia Fox glared at him but went for her suitcase, zipping it shut and storming out of the room dragging it behind her. Wade wandered towards the door and gently shut it, hoping that Alicia Fox would get his hints at them being over.

_**Review?**_


	21. Chapter 21: Not The End

More wonderful reviews from Hugsieee, hOtlilmofo, alana2awesome, Liza MMX, Roonani and miamitravel! Thank you SOOOO much everyone!

**Better Days**

**Chapter 21: Not the End**

"Come on Mac, he's only a guy." John said, looking at his incredibly sad best friend as she fought off the tears.

Riley was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the side of the bed as John lay on the bed, his head hanging over the edge of the bed, his face next to Riley's. Randy had taken baby Addison and gone out for a little walk, giving the two best friends some much needed privacy.

Riley hadn't said much since she had come back from Wade's hotel room, but John and Randy knew by the sad look in her eyes that Riley had gained nothing in the adventure, nothing but a broken heart.

"I know Cena." She sighed, blinking the tears away.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Probably not."

"Ah come on Riley, cheer up a little."

Riley forced a smile, a sad, pathetic smile and John could do nothing but chuckle at how pathetic it was. She turned her smile into a frown then glared at him, irritated by how easily he laughed at her predicament.

"I can talk to him for you if you want." John suggested, feeling genuinely bad for his normally feisty friend.

"No thank you. You sir have done enough for me." She sighed, dropping the glare.

She crossed her arms over her chest and locked her eyes on his. She raised her eyebrow at him but remained silent. John stared back. Neither friend tore their eyes off each other, at least not until there was a soft knock on the hotel room door.

John sat up, believing Randy just wanted to be polite and knock, either that or he had forgotten his key. John planted his large feet on the floor next to Riley before walking towards the door. He set his hand on the knob and glanced back at Riley, sitting on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"Don't be so sad."

John turned the knob and pulled the door open, a smile forming on his lips. Riley just continued to stare down at her feet, wiggling her toes, lucky to actually be able to feel anything but numb from her expedition earlier.

"Hey Barrett." John said, stepping aside and motioning for him to come in.

Riley's head snapped towards the door, her eyes wide with shock at Wade Barrett, standing there without Alicia Fox. Riley quickly stumbled to her feet and stood, fidgeting with the pockets on her jeans. John looked at Riley, then back to Wade.

"Hello Cena." Wade replied, his stare locked on Riley.

"I'll just go for a walk, no big deal." John shrugged, walking past Wade and out into the hall, the door closing behind him.

Wade didn't move a muscle; he stood inside the doorway, looking at Riley. Riley shoved her hands inside her jean pockets and looked at the floor, for once in her life she had nothing left to say.

"Riley talk to me, please?" He was pleading with her, wanting answers that she had not given him yet.

"About what?" She asked, finally looking at him, into his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I had a baby." She stated, a small smile forming just thinking about Addison.

"I meant to us. You just up and left, sure we said goodbye but I didn't think that meant for good."

Riley shrugged her shoulders at him, not knowing how to explain it to him in a way that would make sense. She slowly dropped her bum down to the bed and sat there, staring at him, wanting to go back to the way things were before she left, a whole year earlier. She knew Fox had complicated that immensely.

"You couldn't even begin to understand how much you hurt me. Seriously, one day I'm telling you that I love you and the next day I can't get a hold of you."

"You said you thought you loved me." She pointed out, matter of factly, knowing full well that he never actually said just 'I love you'.

"Well I did love you then and I still love you now. If you'd let me, I'd like to be apart of my baby's life." He said, not forcing her to let him do anything she didn't want him too.

"I'm going back home in a couple days, I can't keep you from her but I'm not going to make much effort to visit you when you're with that ugly, dumb, whore bitch Alicia." Riley replied, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"I'm not with her. I kicked her out after you left. Riley I want to be there for Addison, right? I want to be there for you but you just keep pushing me away. That's why this is all happening now. You couldn't have just told me before you left that you were pregnant? I wouldn't have given you up for anything Riley, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Running away. It was stupid. I got scared, I freaked. I figured it'd be easier to do this on my own if you were out of my life completely."

"I waited for you. Six months of nothing."

"Yeah, so I've heard." Riley forced a bitter smile.

Wade strode across the room and cautiously sat down beside her on the bed. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and swore she'd never shut him out again.

"What happened with you and Mizanin?" Wade asked, having wanted to know for a year now, at least her side. Fox had told him the rumours but he wanted to hear Riley's side.

"Honestly, we got drunk, he suggested we hook up, it was his idea, I just went along with it. I didn't know it'd get out and I certainly wish it didn't happen. I'm not some girl who has one night stands all the time."

"I believe you." He stated with a smile.

"Why Fox?" Riley asked, a surge of anger rising.

"Riley she meant nothing. She called me her boyfriend but she was really just company on those lonely nights." He smirked.

"Oh my god you slept with her to replace me?" Riley asked, offended.

"I guess. She was just a place holder until the girl I love came back around."

"You are so gross. You put your dick in her and just expect me to come running back to you. Hell no buddy, you need to be like sterilized or something."

"Hey I never said I expected you to come running back to me!" Wade argued.

"Whatever Barrett, you still owe me one." She retorted with a grin.

"Sure Riley." He rolled his eyes at her.

She moved her head up and kissed him on the jaw, finally relieved that he was no longer interested in Alicia Fox. Wade pushed her back; she fell onto the bed, lying beside him. He moved his body and lay down next to her, his face mere inches from hers. With another smile, he locked his lips with hers, refusing to ever let her go again.

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards him. She only pulled away when she could no longer breathe, her chest heaving up and down from lack of air. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I was serious about you being sterilized."

"Come on Riley, a year!"

"At least have a shower for me?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Bloody hell Riley!" He laughed at her.

"Alright fine, god!"

Riley burst into laughter at him. Sure she wasn't really joking about him being dirty from Alicia Fox but it was still funny how Alicia Fox seemed to not cut it for him.

"Am I a better lover than her at least?" Riley asked, wanting him to say it out loud.

"Yes." He answered, no hesitation at all.

"Damn straight."

Wade just leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her hands explore his body for the first time in a year. He closed his eyes and continued to kiss her, thinking of what he was going to do about Riley and his daughter.

_**Review?**_


	22. Chapter 22: Simple Things

A big thank you to Roonani, hOtlilmofo and alana2awesome. I'm happy you guys are still enjoying this story! Sorry for the longer than average delay in updating. But here it is!

**Better Days**

**Chapter 22: Simple Things**

Wade had left Riley alone in John and Randy's room as he made his way back to his own room. He had made her promise to come visit him as soon as Randy came back with _their_ baby girl. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he wandered down the hall towards his room. After a year of being apart from her, he finally had her back and he had a baby. A giant smile was permanently plastered on his face.

He leaned against the door in total disbelief at how easy it was to obtain Riley for himself after she had seemingly worked so hard at giving him up to Alicia Fox. Maybe she broke his heart when she left but as soon as he laid eyes on her and held that tiny baby, nothing but Riley mattered to him anymore.

He pushed the door open gently and sighed in contentment, Alicia Fox's belongings were still gone. He wasn't going to lie, he half expected her to move her stuff back in once he had left his room so it was extremely nice to have her stuff gone completely.

Wade gently shut the door behind him and continued to smile at no one and nothing in particular, he was just happy. Happy to know Riley was alive, happy that she wasn't hurt, really happy that he made peace with her and extremely happy that they had a child together, even if he had only held the child for a few minutes.

A knock on the door pulled Wade from his dreamland. He pulled the door open and remained smiling as Riley stood there, trying to calm the baby down. It was obvious that the tiny baby girl was about to scream her lungs out.

"She really likes Randy and this is what happens when you take her away from him." Riley stated, annoyance in her tone.

"May I?"

Riley groaned as Addison started to cry softly, the next stage was a full on wail. She watched as Wade gently took the baby girl from her grasp and held her, hugging the tiny girl against his chest, kissing her forehead. It was like magic, the way Addison fell silent at his touch. Riley just watched in amazement as Addison's frown turned upside down and was now a huge smile.

"Oh my god." Riley rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"My baby is a daddy whore. She does the same thing with Cena and Randy."

"Come on Riley, like you're much different." He grinned.

Riley let out a huff and walked towards his bed, flopping down on it. She was exhausted from the day's events. Her encounters with Fox, her giving up Wade, Wade coming after her and then practically prying Addison from the Viper's grip. Emotionally she was on a roller coaster.

"I wish I would have been there." Wade said quietly, just looking at the baby.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm sorry I keep making you say that."

"Well I feel bad."

"Don't. I mean, I can look at you and remember how much it hurt when you disappeared or I can look at this amazing baby girl and know that you did what you thought was right for her, even if I don't agree."

Riley scoffed at him. She never expected him to give in to her so easily.

"I'm serious Riley. You're her mother and I respect your decisions that you make for her."

"Fine but you're her father and I should have at least told you." Riley confessed, looking at how happy he was with their baby.

"So, why don't we start over?" Wade suggested, glancing away from Addison for two seconds, then his attention went right back to the tiny baby girl.

"But how? How can we just start over. You want to just pretend that nothing ever happened, go back to how we were before I up and left you?"

"Yes! Riley I want to be with you. I want to take care of this baby with you. You are the only woman that I've ever felt like this about and you expect me to just let you walk away with my baby, like I don't even exist?"

"Well no."

"So I go to Vince, tell him I'm resigning and we move in together. Why can't it be that easy?"

Riley bit her lip and shut her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. He was everything she wanted but she knew how hard it was to give up wrestling, especially when it was something you didn't necessarily _have_ to give up. She opened her eyes again and watched as Wade held the baby in the air, wiggling her above his head smiling at her.

"I don't know Wade. My home is in Vancouver, yours is in England. You've never met my parents; I've never met yours. We know nothing about each other."

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby."

Riley had a pained expression on her face. He had just handed her everything she wanted but there was something holding her back. Things were never that easy, not for Riley MacIntyre anyways.

"Come on Riley, we'll figure it out as we go." He pleaded; the baby snuggled up in his arms, safe and sound.

"You would give up wrestling for us?"

"I would give up anything for _you_, let alone Addison."

"You'd be willing to move to Vancouver with me?"

"I would move to Africa with you if you wanted."

"Wow. I guess we have a lot to talk about then."

"Not really, just tell me what you want and I'll do it. I'll do whatever I possibly can to keep you with me. I don't want to lose you again Riley. It bloody well sucked." He smiled at her.

"What if I said I wanted to move to England?" She asked, looking at him.

"Then we'll go to England, did we not just go through this Riley, I will do _anything_ for you."

Riley's lips slowly curled into a smile. Wade walked over and sat on the bed next to her, setting Addison on the bed between them. He watched the girl squirm and giggle. Riley reached her hand out and Addison grabbed a hold of her index finger.

"So?" Wade questioned, setting his own hand on Riley's thigh.

"Fine. We can try this family thing. But you have to let me do one thing before we leave the WWE, okay?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"I want to kick Alicia Fox's ass once and for all, myself." Riley stated triumphantly. She had been waiting over a year to shut the annoying Diva up and she wasn't letting her get away unharmed again.

"Fine by me, I'll go speak with Vince in the morning, see if we can get that arranged for you." He smiled.

Wade leaned down towards her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He scooped Addison up in his arms and sat there holding onto his baby and looking at his Riley. For the first time since he saw her a few days ago, she looked genuinely happy.

**_Review please?_**


	23. Chapter 23: Mac Attack

LARGE Thank yous to hOtlilmofo and littleone999 for the reviews! Thank you sooooo much!

**Better Days**

**Chapter 23: Mac Attack**

Addison cooed in Riley's arms as the two girls wandered aimlessly. They were backstage, looking for no one, waiting on someone. Wade had gone to talk to Vince approximately an hour before hand and Riley was as nervous as she could ever be. She hugged Addison tight and headed for John's locker room.

Riley leaned her butt against the door and pushed it open, slipping inside the locker room and coming face to face with Randy Orton.

"Oh you brought my little lady!" He smiled widely, taking the baby from Riley's hands, the baby instantly grinning at Randy.

John Cena just laughed at Randy as baby Addison shrieked with delight, waving her hands in the air as Randy played with her. Riley sat down beside John and smiled at the sight in front of her, the deadly Viper playing with a tiny baby girl.

"So Mac, you never came back to our room after your rendezvous with Addy's daddy." John pointed out, slightly intrigued as to what happened between her and Wade.

"Yeah Cena, I took my baby and went back to my room." Riley retorted.

"Oh sure. So then why'd you walk in this morning with Wade?"

"We had breakfast together before his meeting with Vince." Riley answered with a roll of her eyes, man was John Cena ever nosy.

"Meeting with Vince about what?" Randy quipped in, not breaking eye contact with Addison.

"His resignation from the company." Riley responded, not even bothering to explain.

"He's resigning, like quitting?" John asked.

"Um yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Why?"

"So he can be with his daughter." Riley stated, a tone implying that John was stupid for not getting it on his own.

"Oh."

Randy looked over at John and Riley and let out a chuckle. Sure they were best friends but sometimes they definitely did not treat each other like it. Riley was glaring at John, he was just grinning innocently back at her.

"So you and Wade are what?" Randy asked.

"Mother and father." Riley answered.

"Okay but are you together?"

"Um I think so."

"Finally." Randy grinned.

Riley scrunched her nose at him, not totally believing what he had just said. John looked at Randy and matched his grin with one of his own.

"Look Mac, we're just glad that you're happy and Barrett's not with Snot Face anymore." John stated.

"You and me both pal." Wade Barrett's low voice echoed through the locker room.

He stood in the doorway, smiling at Riley. Randy focused back on the baby in his possession, not wanting to give her up just because her father arrived. John stood up and met Wade at the door, shaking his hand.

"Congrats man, you have one hell of a daughter." John stated.

"She's beautiful." Randy added, opening and closing his mouth as Addison watched very intently.

"I know, I can't wait to get her home to England." Wade smiled.

"Wait, that means Vince is actually letting you quit right?" Riley questioned, knowing how hard it was for some people to walk away from Vince McMahon.

"Yes. He let me leave without much of a fight in exchange for a one night only Mac match." Wade answered with a smile.

"Fox?" Riley asked, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Or as Cena so kindly put it, Snot Face."

"When?"

"Next Monday night on Raw, then we can get a move on to England."

Riley danced her way across the locker room, grabbing Wade's hands and forcing him to move along with her, even if he wasn't really dancing. John laughed along as Randy let the baby latch her hands on to his index fingers and he made her dance along too. John laughed harder as Riley bumped her hips against his, causing him to stumble a little bit. In a matter of seconds, everyone in the locker room was dancing to nothing, but no one seemed to notice.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade stood ringside, watching Riley practice with John Cena. He held his baby girl in his arms, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Randy was standing next to him, his eyes glued to the tiny form in Wade's grasp, wishing he could be the one holding her, she was the one girl who could tame the Viper.

John had pinned Riley once again. He was obviously going easy on her, seeing as she hadn't exactly been wrestling for the last year. She was growing frustrated at how out of practice she was, not being able to successfully take John down once. Wade just watched, waiting for her to lock back into Mac mode, knowing that she would find her desire burning inside of her.

Riley inhaled deeply and held her breath for a few seconds, trying to calm down. She was pissed the hell off at how hard it all seemed. She used to have the best moves, the guts, the glory, the know-how and now she had none of that.

"Come on Mac, just breathe and focus."

"I just want to kick your ass so bad right now Cena."

"So do it." John taunted, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Riley stared at him, watching as he stepped closer to her, trying to make another move on her. He reached his arms out and she dropped to the mat, wrapping her legs around his one leg. She sat on the mat like a child, latched on to his leg, planting him to the ground, he couldn't move at all. It definitely wasn't a practical wrestling move but it was certainly creative.

John gently grabbed her shoulder and pushed her backwards, she didn't let go of his leg, instead she hung on tighter and he lost his balance as he continued to try to release his leg from her grasp. Riley leaned backwards and John tried to stop himself from falling face first into the mat. All he heard was Wade and Randy laughing hysterically at him as his whole body fell into the mat, Riley letting go at the last minute and remaining unscathed.

Randy stepped up and stood against the mat, reaching out and patting John on the head. He looked up at Riley, who had made her way to her feet and was now standing, looking down at John with a smirk.

"Unusual but effective." Wade nodded, Riley shrugged back at him.

"Ugh, my head." John's muffled voice came from the mat.

Riley lifted her foot and stepped directly onto John Cena's lower back. She lifted her other foot onto his back and just stood on top of him, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Mac!" John cried out as she wiggled her feet, digging her heels into his body.

"Cena some people pay for this shit." Riley snapped back, implying that her standing on his back was some form of massage, although John didn't find it very nice at all.

"Hey at least she's getting her attitude back." Randy stated, an amused tone to his voice.

At that moment, baby Addison let out a shrill scream, scaring everyone. Riley jumped down off of John's back and slid out of the ring, making her way towards Addison and fast. Wade reluctantly let go of his baby girl, watching as Riley cuddled with her, talking to her softly.

"She needs to be changed, I'll be right back guys."

Riley sauntered out of the ring with Addison and disappeared around the corner. John rolled over and laid flat on his back, Wade and Randy bursting out into a fit of laughter. Mac was back and ready to take on Alicia Fox.

_**Review?**_


	24. Chapter 24: Harmless on Raw

Big thanks to Roonani, miamitravel and hOtlilmofo for the wonderfully awesome reviews!

**Better Days**

**Chapter 24: Harmless on Raw**

Monday Night Raw approached faster than Riley had originally anticipated. She had been training for a few hours a day with John, Randy and Wade and was slowly getting back into the swing of things.

Now she stood backstage, Addison being watched by the same producer who watched her when she first guest starred. Riley's body was shaking ever so slightly, she would never admit it out loud but she was terrified of going back into the ring and dealing with Alicia Fox.

Riley could not stand still, she moved from one foot to the other, trying to remain calm, failing miserably. She had on her old, vintage Mac t-shirt and her vintage Mac shorts, the boots however were new, same colour, black, but new. She inhaled a deep breath and held it, wanting to regain at least some of her calm composure.

Randy and Wade had wandered up behind her; they stood on either side of her, Wade setting his arm around her shoulders. Randy lifted his arm up and rested his elbow on the shoulder closest to him, using her as a nice little armrest.

"You ready?" Randy asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

Riley let out the breath she was still holding and shook her head no, not saying a word for fear that her voice would rat her out on how scared she actually was.

"Come on Riley, you've been wanting to do this for over a year." Randy stated.

"Since the second I met her." Riley corrected, she had known _of_ Alicia Fox for well over a year.

"Whatever, a long time either way. So why don't you just go out there and use all that rage that's bottled up inside of you."

"Fuck off Orton." She muttered.

"Not at me Mac, at Fox."

"Snot Face." Wade added.

Riley let out a low growl, Wade pulled her against him, wrapping his other arm around her in a gentle hug. She reciprocated the gesture and just held onto him, not wanting to ever let go.

"Just remember that she fucked Barrett here while you were gone." Randy stated, instantly receiving a glare from Wade and a grunt from Riley.

"Orton, after she kicks Fox's ass, your ass is next." Wade replied gruffly, releasing Riley from the hug.

"She couldn't hurt me even if I handed her a sledgehammer and a pair of vice grips and let her go to town." Randy retorted.

Riley whipped her head around and snarled at the Viper, trying to inflict fear into his soul. Seconds later, the announcer's voice sounded out, calling for Riley to get to the ring. She gave another growl at Orton before marching off, towards the entryway and ultimately towards the ring.

"I knew it would get her fired up." Randy grinned.

Wade just looked at the Viper and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Randy's remarks were unnecessary, sometimes they did decent things, Wade was nervous about what was about to go down.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Alicia Fox stood over Riley's body. She had thrown her down onto the mat and was getting ready to finish her off. Riley had been doing well, fighting Fox off for a good five minutes before taking a slap to the face, going right downhill from there.

Riley's eyes bored into Alicia Fox's head, trying to destroy her with sheer will power, nothing was happening. Fox reached down and took a hold of Riley's hair, pulling her to her knees. Riley grabbed the hand that held her hair and pulled, praying that Fox would let go.

Upon releasing her hair, Fox found herself being pulled forward, Riley then grabbing her one knee and pulling on that too. Riley kept pulling, trying to get Fox down and into a vulnerable position. Riley let out a loud growl and pulled as hard as she could, Fox falling to the mat, face first.

"You're mine now." Riley snarled, moving her own body.

Riley climbed onto Fox's back and stood on her before dropping her legs to either side of Snot Face and falling to her knees, her kneecaps digging into Fox's back. Fox released a cry of agony, tilting her head up to look out at the crowd instead of down at the mat.

Riley grabbed the Diva's arms and pulled them behind her back, similar to when cops arrested people. Digging her knees into Fox's back, Riley moved slightly, Fox thrashing her legs around behind Riley. There was no way Fox was getting out of that.

"Let me go!" She whimpered, Riley still sitting on her.

Riley let her go and jumped to her feet, waiting for Alicia Fox to stand up. Riley just watched, staring at her opponent, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Fox stumbled to her feet, her back towards Riley, but Riley held off. It wasn't until Fox turned around and started running at Riley that Riley even moved a muscle. When Fox was within Riley's reach, she stepped forward, grabbed her head and prepared herself to take her out. Fox never expected the RKO that Riley instilled upon her.

The crowd went wild as Riley finally pinned, and ultimately defeated, Alicia 'Snot Face' Fox.

Riley climbed off of Alicia Fox's back and raised her arms in triumph. Waiting more than a year to kick her ass had finally paid off. Riley had won, almost knocking Fox into a state of vegetation.

The announcers suddenly stopped commentating, stopped everything, talking, moving, and even blinking. The whole arena fell into a dead silence. Riley turned around and watched the screen carefully, wondering what on earth everyone saw that she couldn't. What was going on?

A smile formed on Riley's face as Wade appeared at the top of the ramp, standing not in his wrestling gear but in a pair of dark jeans and a dress shirt. When she had seen him last, he was dressed in his sweats, this was certainly a surprise for her.

He casually walked towards the ring, grabbing a microphone before climbing in and standing next to Riley. She smiled at him, the crowd still quiet, wanting to know what was going on. Wade looked at Riley and smiled back at her as he slowly raised the microphone to his mouth, collecting his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He roared, the crowd as silent as ever. "I have a little announcement to make."

Riley lifted her arm, setting her hand on her hip and letting her other arm hang loosely at her side. Alicia Fox had subtly rolled out of the ring while Wade was walking towards it. She now stood ringside, watching the events unfold in front of her.

"Due to recent events within my personal life, I am unfortunately resigning from the WWE."

The large crowd stirred, there were 'boos' and 'awes' from every which way. Riley glanced at the announcers and cocked her head at the frowns on their faces; they too were rather saddened by his announcement.

"At this time I would just like to thank everyone for all the support over the last couple of years. It means a lot to me to be able to come out here and entertain you all!"

Riley looked over at him, a flash of sadness moved across his face. She gave him a big smile; he gave her a small smile back.

"I'm going to miss you all." He said, then he handed the microphone to Riley.

She took it and held it up to her mouth, pausing for a second for dramatic effect. She cleared her throat and pointed at him.

"Let's give the man a round of applause!"

Wade just stood in the middle of the ring, just inches from Riley, listening as the crowd went wild. The cheers were deafening, the screams ear piercing. Wade closed the gap between him and Riley, wrapping his arms around her. She dropped the microphone to the mat as he hugged her tight, spinning her around a couple of times, the crowd getting ever louder.

When he set Riley back down, she let go of him and slipped out of the ring, admiring him from outside of where he belonged. She let out a sad sigh. Fox looked over at her, Riley felt her gaze and looked back. Alicia Fox, for the first time ever, looked genuinely sad that she would not see Wade, or Riley, ever again.

_**Review?**_


	25. Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home

Thank you to miamitravel, SandraSmit19 and Roonani for your awesome reviews. Here's the next installment!

**Better Days**

**Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home**

As quickly as Riley had shown up in John Cena's life, she was leaving. Her bags were packed shortly after she had beaten Fox, Riley was ready to move on. The night after Wade had suggested he give up his career, the two of them booked flights to Vancouver for the next week and then England for the week after. Their plan was to move into his house there.

John Sat in her hotel room, on the bed, next to Randy, who was holding onto baby Addison. The two guys were watching as Riley wandered around the room, checking drawers and shelves to make sure she had everything she brought with her. Wade was supposed to be coming down to her room with his own suitcases after he had finished packing his things, Riley figured on another ten or fifteen minutes, seeing as he hadn't exactly started packing as early as she had.

"I can't believe you're leaving. Again!" John whined, looking at Riley, she kept walking around the room, looking everywhere.

"Yeah, you were here for like a week." Randy added, Addison gripping his finger.

"It was longer than that." Riley argued back.

"Fine but I still can't believe you're leaving." John muttered.

"Well it's not like I planned on being back for good." Riley pointed out.

Her intention of returning was to guest host and catch up with John, maybe explain to him why she ran, which she did. She never planned on returning to the WWE, not now, not ever. Her baby girl was way too important to her.

"Yes I get that but still. You're up and leaving me once again."

"Oh my God Cena. I will actually answer the phone when you call me this time and I won't just up and move without informing you of my new address. Does that make you feel a little better?" Riley asked, she had stopped moving around and just looked at him now.

Randy let out a laugh, John just nodded his head, not saying a word back to her. Riley let out a sigh, walking over and sitting beside John on the bed. He pulled her into an awkward hug, she hugged him right back.

"I didn't like not knowing where you were, if you were okay, if you were even alive Riley, it scared the shit out of me." John confessed quietly.

Riley just squeezed him tighter, not knowing what to say to him to make him feel better. Randy stifled a laugh; Addison was reaching out towards the two of them, almost as if she wanted to be in on the hug too.

"You were my best friend Mac. It sucked to just let you go so fast."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, she had nothing else she could say to make his sadness go away.

Addison's loud cry broke the two apart. Riley reached out for her baby immediately. Randy handed her over, not wanting to deal with a screaming baby. Riley stood up and rocked her baby girl back and forth gently, trying to soothe her.

John watched the door as the doorknob wiggled, Wade appearing in his line of sight. Randy lifted his hand and waved. He stepped into the room and quickly made his way towards Riley and his daughter. Riley reluctantly handed the crying Addison over to Wade, quite surprised at how quickly the baby stopped screaming.

"Wow Barrett, you sure are good with babies." Randy stated.

John looked at Riley, waiting for her to meet his gaze. Seconds later, Riley did exactly that. John nodded his head, giving her the signal that he approved of her choice in men, even if it was sort of forced that way.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Riley wandered down the stairs of Wade's large house, making her way towards the kitchen. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and a pair of her black underwear, nothing more and nothing less. It was just past midnight and Addison had woken up minutes earlier, crying her lungs out.

Flipping the light switch, Riley illuminated the kitchen, making it a lot easier to see what she was looking for, Addison's bottle. She let out an enormous yawn and started to fill it with formula, listening as Wade made his way down the stairs too, he was holding Addison in his arms, she was still crying.

"Two more minutes." Riley informed him before he could say a word.

He sat down at the small kitchen table and rocked Addison gently. Riley could barely hear a difference as Addison quieted down ever so slightly. Wade stood back up and wandered closer to Riley, she stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth and let out a contented sigh as the room went quiet.

"How do you always know what she wants?" Wade asked, he had inquired about it before but Riley had always seemed to shrug it off.

"She has different cries. Don't worry daddy, you've got plenty of time to figure it out on your own." She smiled, raising her arms above her head to stretch.

"Do I only get Addison to figure it out on?" Wade asked, a sparkle in his eye.

Riley was taken aback for a second. She had never really thought of actually living with Wade, being with Wade or even having more kids with Wade. She had, in fact, given up on the idea of even speaking to Wade once Addison was born, now here she was in his house, in his country, with him _wanting_ to be with her.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Just maybe?"

"Well we just got back together Wade, I was under the impression we should probably take things slow."

"That is a good point but I was thinking more along the lines of I've missed out on a year that I could have spent with you and now I want nothing more than to make it up to you."

He pulled the bottle away from Addison and looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully now. Riley took the bottle from his hand and rinsed it out in the kitchen sink, setting it down in the sink itself to get washed more thoroughly later on. She turned around and leaned against the counter, looking at Wade.

"You don't want more kids?" He asked, looking back up at Riley.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. If you do though, we could talk about it."

"Aren't we talking about it now?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"So, do you want more kids? I'd like more kids." He smiled.

"What like now?"

"If you want to. We've already got one, it's not like I plan on going anywhere without you. Trust me Riley, I let you go once, I'm not going to do it again."

She pushed herself away from the counter and wandered over towards her family. She took Addison from Wade's grasp and held her, just taking it all in. Wade stood up and set his index finger under Riley's chin. He tilted her head upwards and locked his lips on hers.

When he pulled away, Riley let out a sigh. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Without another word, Riley walked away from Wade, back up the stairs. Wade followed after her quickly, catching her turning into Addison's room.

Riley set Addison down in her crib and pulled the blanket up, covering the tiny baby girl. Wade stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting near her stomach. She leaned back into him.

"Why don't we just go unprotected and let nature take it's course." Riley suggested.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." Riley sighed happily.

Wade kissed the top of her head, just standing next to his baby girl, holding the woman he loved. Everything in his life suddenly felt perfect.

_**Review?**_


	26. Chapter 26: The End

WOW thank you to Roonani, hOtlilmofi, miamitravel and DefinitelyProbablyMaybe for the wonderful reviews of chapter 25. Another big thank you to anyone and everyone who enjoyed this story, who put this story on their favourite lists and who reviewed! Unfortunately this is the last chapter so please enjoy it and review maybe for old times sake :)

**Better Days**

**Chapter 26: The End**

_**Two Years Later…**_

Riley flipped the light switch off as she left the bathroom, slowly making her way back to bed. Two and a half year old Addison was sleeping soundly in her own room across the hall and one year old Madeline was being put to bed in the room just down the hall a little bit.

As she walked past, Riley glanced in at baby Madeline as Wade gently set the covers over her tiny body. She stopped in the door frame and stood, watching her little family. Wade reached up and turned the cribs mobile above Madeline's head, smiling at the baby girl as he did so.

"G'night my sweet little lady." Wade whispered, pushing himself away from the crib and towards the doorframe.

When he spotted Riley, he let out a small gasp, not knowing she had been there. She smiled back at him and flipped the light switch in the baby's room, waiting for him to join her before going to bed together.

"I feel bad for Addison." She stated quietly, lacing her fingers with his.

Wade paused at the door frame and looked back into the darkness. He adored his newest daughter Madeline Auden. He considered himself lucky to have been there for the whole pregnancy, dealing with bitchy Riley and fetching her weird concoctions that she called meals. He especially liked being there for Madeline from the very beginning, someone he didn't get with Addison and something he could never give her.

"As long as I'm here now, it's okay." He replied back, walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Hey wait, hold on."

Riley pulled her hand away from his and stepped away from him, heading back towards the bathroom. She motioned for him to go ahead and get ready for bed, he was in his jeans and t-shirt from the day, she was in her sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, rolled and tied to show off her amazing figure.

Wade flopped down onto the bed, exhausted from dealing with two little girls all day. He didn't hate it, or resent dealing with them, it was tiring, chasing Addison around the house, keeping her from getting into trouble and then watching Madeline every possible minute that he could, his dear little troublemaker.

He stared at the ceiling, just enjoying the silence for once in his lifetime with Riley. Ever since he had brought her to England, it had been nonstop. First with Addison getting settled, then Riley getting settled, finding a job and whatnot, then Madeline being born. Everything had just been hectic.

Riley had made her way back to the bathroom, grabbing the object off the edge of the sink and smiling. She couldn't help but smile as she waltzed out of the bathroom, turning the light off as she did so, and then down the hall, stopping just inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Wade sat up upon hearing her enter the bedroom. He narrowed his eyes at her enormous smile, curious as to what she was so happy about.

"Please tell me you're just happy because you've got Cena and Orton coming tomorrow." He was almost pleading with her.

"Well yes and no."

"What's the no part?" He asked, suddenly wide-awake.

Riley closed the gap between them and sat down on the bed right next to him. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her tight against him, already kind of knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant, again." She stated, her smile not faltering.

"Can this please be our last?" He begged with a smirk.

"Hey now, you were the one that wanted more kids, that's plural, that means more than one more." Riley stated, leaning her head close to his.

"We're going to need a bigger house soon." He joked, giving her a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"No way, we'll just get rid of Addison." Riley joked, squeezing him tight.

"Never." He replied, pulling her down onto the bed in a laying position.

He just held onto her, not wanting to move. Minutes later, the two of them were fast asleep, holding each other.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley sat on the couch in the living room; she had Madeline cradled in her arms and Addison sitting beside her, curled up against her. Her foot was tapping in anticipation, her two best friends were due to arrive any minute now, all she needed to hear was the doorbell.

"Bloody hell Riley, you're acting like the Queen is coming over." Wade remarked from the doorway that joined up with the kitchen.

"No swearing in front of the kids." She retorted, a small glare present on her face.

"No arguing in front of them either." He scolded right back.

Riley subdued her glare and slowly stood up, Addison remaining on the couch, looking at her mom with sad, tear filled eyes, Madeline still in Riley's arms. Wade wandered into the room and scooped up his oldest daughter, she let out a loud laugh as she clung to his neck, hugging him tight as he followed Riley into the kitchen.

"Come on Ril-"

Just as he was about to say her name and plead with her to relax, the doorbell rang. Riley held Madeline out, Wade easily taking the small girl in his grasp, his eyes trying to follow Riley but she took off in a mad dash for the front door. Seconds later Wade rolled his eyes as Riley's ear-piercing squeal of excitement echoed through the house.

He gently set Addison on the floor, she held onto his leg instantly, but he kept Madeline in his arms, slowly walking, dragging Addison, towards the front door. As soon as Wade entered the living room, he was bombarded with John Cena and Randy Orton, losing Addison to John and Madeline to Randy.

"I never thought you and Barrett could make such cute kids." Randy remarked with a grin.

"My God, the last time I saw this little girl was when she was just the size of a football." John remarked, Addison laughing as John hoisted her above his head, holding her there.

"See Cena, I didn't move on you this time." Riley grinned, her arms crossed over her chest, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Wade didn't say a word as he sat down on the couch, just watching his two baby girls smiling and laughing along with John and Randy. He glanced at Riley and smiled. He absolutely adored it when Riley was happy, he couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"So Mac-" John started.

"It is still MacIntyre right?" Randy cut him off.

"Unfortunately." Wade stated.

"Anyways, so I was saying, Mac, you should totally come back to the WWE and rescue our Diva division. Hell you can bring Barrett too!" John proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea and all but I can't wrestle right now." Riley replied, trying to hide her happiness.

"Why not?" The two asked at the same time.

"I'm pregnant, again." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

John just stared at her, his mouth open wide. Randy's eyes were locked in on Madeline; he couldn't believe how much he had missed since Riley moved to England.

"Jesus Christ Barrett, can you keep it in your pants, please?" John begged, holding Addison against his chest.

"Hey I'm not the one who begs for it every other night." Wade smirked back.

Riley stepped towards him and glared at him, she reached her hand down and smacked him on the arm, he didn't stop smirking, not even the slightest.

"You got her to beg?" Randy asked in total disbelief.

"Impressive Barrett. You seem to have tamed my Mac." John smiled.

"The more you two open your mouths, the less I miss you." Riley broke in.

John and Randy both maneuvered towards the couch, one sitting on Wade's left and the other sitting on his right. Riley remained standing, as she looked down at the three men, and two girls, in her life that had made her so happy. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

Riley just watched the five on the couch interact with each other. Never, in a million years, would she have imagined herself living in England, her bitter enemy Wade Barrett as the father of her children and John Cena and Randy Orton getting along with him.

She couldn't help but smile. Maybe her life didn't turn out as planned and maybe she didn't originally plan on leaving the WWE but yet here she was, the farthest place from anywhere she could have dreamed of.


End file.
